


Other Beginning of Potter-Riddle Family

by Caesarion



Series: Potter-Riddle Family Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Divorce, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kids, M/M, OOC, Possessive Tom Riddle, The Parent Trap AU, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarion/pseuds/Caesarion
Summary: Identical twins separated at a very young age because of their parents' divorce. Unknowingly to their parents, the boys finally found each other after nine long years, discovered the truth about themselves, and then plotted with each other to switch places





	1. Camp Woodvile's Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously AU, since James Potter is still alive, Tom is only a few years older than Harry, etc and I don't think I own anything since the plot is completely based on the iconic The Parent Trap (1998) movie, except the OC(s) and some scene that you won't find simillar to any scenes from the original movie

Tom Riddle, the Minister of Britain Wizarding Community, embraced his son, Alaric Riddle, tightly, savoring the last few moments they had together for the next seven weeks. They were both upset, since they were rarely apart for a long time before. You see, it was only two of them and Nagini for nine long years

"Father, do I have to go ?" Alaric sighed, "Can't I come into work with you this summer ? I promise I'll be good as I always be."

"I know that you would be." Tom chuckled and crouched so they were in the same level, "But once you are there, I know are going to have fun. I believe  there are a lot of things to discover there. Are you sure you are fine with taking the flying carriage ? I am sure Rodolphus would be glad to apparate you there."

Alaric shook his head, "Thank you, Father, but I am fine with that. Besides, he's still injured because of the mission you gave. I don't want him stressing over me when he should be resting."

Hearing that and seeing this rare side of his son, Tom's heart dropped slightly (though he didn't want to admit it). _Just like his other father_ , Tom thought. No matter how alike his son and himself were, Tom still could see his ex-husband in his son. Not to mention that Alaric inherited those emerald eyes and that raven hair as well.

Tom smiled and kissed Alaric's forehead, "Well, until then, my son."

 

.

 

"Dad ! We're gonna be late !"

"Fuck !" Harry Potter, an Auror of MACUSA, jumped off of his bed, casting a cleansing spell around his body then accidently stumbled. He didn't mean to oversleep though, he thought he had set his alarm. While he was dressing himself, his son, Aiden Potter, grabbed his trunk from behind him and squaked when he tripped over it. Luckily, Harry had leaped forward and grabbed his shoulders before he could have hit the ground. Both father and son weren't really good with early mornings.

"Come on, Dad ! I’ve missed the flying carriage already and now I'm gonna miss that no-maj flying metal !"

"It's called plane, by the way," Harry grumbled trying to find one of his shoes, "And calm down,  will you, kiddo?"

"Calm down ?!" Aiden gasped dramatically, "Dad, my flight leaves in fifteen minutes !"

Harry chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "Such a drama queen, that's what you are. We'll apparate to the airport so we won't be late...I guess. And it's a good thing that your grandfather is still in Britain right now, I've just asked him to find you there and take you to the camp since he knows where the camp is,"

"Well, it's not so bad then, I think," Aiden shrugged, "Dad, have you ever been there before ?"

"Britain ? Of course I have, I spent the first eighteen years of my life there after all. The camp ? No, I haven't, but I heard there's quiditch, some no-maj games and other cool stuffs there. You like quiditch, don't you ?"

"You know I like quiditch," Aiden grinned, "It flows in our blood !"

"Yup !" Harry nodded, before sighing sadly, "It's seven weeks, right ?

"Mm-hm," Aiden hummed then suddenly gasped out, pretending to faint, "Oh ! whatever shall I do without my old man ? Moreover whatever shall he do without me ?"

Harry chuckled, "Fair point,"

They smiled each other, savouring the last few moments they had together for the next seven weeks. Honestly, Harry felt a little bit upset seeing his baby boy was going to be apart from him for a long time. Harry had done a good job raising the boy. Aiden was such a nice boy, though he could be mischievous and adventurous sometimes, thanks to the Marauders blood in his vein. Though, there he had his father, James Potter, sometimes Harry wished _that man_ was there as well to help.

"Now, grab my hand and don't ever let go. I don't want you to be flinched,"

Aiden rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed his Dad’s arm, "You know this is not my first time apparating with you,"

And they vanished.

 

.

 

_"Flight to London will be boarding in five minutes."_

The voice over the loud speaker made Aiden and Harry gasp. The hurried their steps and ran through the escalator.

"Excuse me, sir, you aren't allowed to go this far," A security stopped the Auror. Harry knew they didn't have much times, so he peppered Aiden's little face with kisses.

"I'll see you in seven weeks, okay ? I trust you, Aiden, please be careful. You know what to do if anything bad happens, right ?"

Aiden nodded and burst forward to give him a quick embrace before pulled away and run to the flight gate, "See you, Dad ! I love you !"

"Love you too !" Harry called back with a smile as his son darted off.         

 

.

 

Alaric _despised_ this flying carriage. He didn't mind the carriage design though, it was gigantic, coloured with elegant shades of silver and pulled through the air by a dozen of white abraxans. But he loathed the idea of sitting among empty headed children with those loud mouths of them. The green-eyed boy looked down to the book on his lap, with a sigh as the young wizards in the carriage only seemed to get louder by the minute.

"There's the camp !" Someone from the front exclaimed.

Alaric heard everyone cheered loudly as the carriages went through a tall wooden gate, causing him to close his book and look out to the window at the camp he would be going to. It was very sunny outside, with it being early in the morning the lake over there had an eerie orange tint to it but there was no doubting that it was very peaceful indeed. He groaned slightly when his shoulder was hit by several kids rushing forward out of their seats to see the camp sign.

Lined up near the big trees on the left side of carriages were camp counselors enthusiastically waving at them.

"Alright ! Everyone back in yourseats so we can get everybody off in an orderly fashion !" The coachman yelled out but was cut off by exhilarated children running past. Alaric sat back in his seat, waiting patiently for everyone to leave before he could. In a matter of minutes he was left alone, he gathered his belongings and hurried off the carriage.

"Hello," a voice of an counselor startled him, "Do you know what cabin you are in ?"

"I am afraid I don't," Alaric responded politely, "Could you please help me ?"

"Sure !" The counselor lifted up a clipboard he held, "Your name ?"

"Alaric Riddle." He replied and noticed the counselor's eyes widened before he grabbed his hand and shook it fiercely.

"T-the minister's son ?! I've never seen you in person, nor your father ! Such a great man he is,  and it's such a pleasure to meet his son !" The counselor stopped his ramblings and flushed slightly, "How rude of me, the name is Grayson Waterfield, you can either call me Counselor Waterfield or just call me Mr. Gray for short. Ah, your cabin ! Uhm, let's see.." his eyes travelled down the list before they stopped, "Augurey, bunk thirteen ! Follow the sign and no need to worry about your trunk, the elf will bring it to your cabin,"

"Thank you," Alaric said gratefully and began looking around to find the cabin sign.

 

.

 

"So, here we are ! Camp Woodville's Daylight, a summer camp for young wizards !" James Potter exclaimed after landing at the edge of a grove of trees with a thud that sent Aiden rolling head over heels.

James chuckled and hovered above the green-eyed boy, "Hey, are you still alive ?"

"For a moment," Aiden murmured and let James help him up.

"The landing's always the hardest," Grandpa James said heartily as he disentangles himself from a bramble bush behind them, "Never know what you're going to land in."

"But you should know how you'll land," Aiden said, "You were an Auror after all,"

"Well, your dad has more practices. Part of the glory of being Auror nowadays." James shrugged, "Nah, just drop it. Let's see your dad’s list,"

"List ? What list ?"

"A list of things you have to bring, of course. It was in the letter he sent this morning. You know he could be a mother hen sometimes, just like your late grandma," James said as he took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and read it carefully, "Nutrients potion ?"

"Uhm..check," Aiden answered

"Your broom?"

"Check,"

"Daily intake of fruits and vegetable ?"

"Check, check"

James glanced at his grandson with a raised eyebrow and Aiden giggled

"Check for fruits, check for vegetable," he explained with a smile, "Go on," he prompted him.

"Sunblock, insect repellent, photographs of your dad, Padfoot, Moony, Teddy, the Weasleys, and of course, your fabulous Grandpa, me !" he enumerated before put away the parchment.

"Err...got it all I think,"

"Oh ! And here's a little something for you," James whispered as he handed something to the boy, "The Invisibility Cloak ! There are a lot of unexpected things that could happen in a place you've never been before and trust me, no matter what it is, this could be helpful," he added mischievously.

"But Dad said.."

"No buts ! No need to worry, I won't let Harry find out," he said with a wink

Aiden rolled his eyes and snorted to laugh, "Okay, Grandpa,"

"And remember, if you changed your mind and want to be picked up, Harry and I are only fire-call away,"

"Well, thanks, but I'll be fine," Aiden smiled.

A soft pop sent them all turning,

"Welcome to Camp Woodville's Daylight, a wizarding summer camp for young wizardlings. You is a half hour late, Mr. Potter, young sir, and you is to be going straight to the hall and tell the counselor for your arrival," He said as he motioned for James to lay the trunks and the broom down in front of him, then, with a snap of his fingers, the trunks and the broom disappeared.

James ruffled Aiden's messy black hair, "Miss you already, little man,"

"Come on, I'll be here for only seven weeks, it's not a long time anyway,"

Then Aiden found himself wrapped in a huge hug, his face pressed to his James' chest. "Take care of yourself, Aiddy," James murmured against his hair. "Or Harry will be gutted."

There's a lump in Aiden's throat suddenly that he can't speak through. Instead, he just nods

The elf called softly, "Young sir, The Welcoming Ceremony is being soon. Time to go,"

"Well," James pulled himself back and sighed, "Off with you then,"

"See you in seven weeks, Grandpa,"

 

.

 

"Aiden Potter ?" the counselor asked after looking down at his list, running a fingertip along the parchment.

Aiden nodded, "Yes, hello. I am sorry if I am late. I missed the flying carriage and there was a small problem while travelling in no-maj way after that,"

"Well, at least you finally made it safely, it doesn't matter." the counselor looked confused at the word 'no-maj' as he made a careful tap against Aiden's name, and a line shimmered across it, marking it out, "Welcome to Camp Woodville's Daylight, you are placed in Chimaera cabin, bunk eleven, follow the sign and you'll be great,"

"Thank you, sir,"

The counselor stared Aiden's face for a moment before a frown crossed his face, "I know this sounds weird, but...have we met before ?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. In fact, I’ve just arrived few minutes ago,"

He took another little stare at Aiden, positive he had seen him before.

"Well, I think I should go to my cabin now. Good day, sir," Aiden said uncomfortably as he began marching towards his cabin sign.

 

.

 

It was officially the first day of camp and Aiden's first activity was quidditch. The open field they were holding a try out in is filled with young wizards. Everyone was cycling through positions, testing their skills and showing their strengths and weaknesses. Aiden always thought he was pretty good at quidditch despite his young age. He might not be as good as his dad and Grandpa, but still he was a pretty good.

As he waited in line for the next trial, he gratefully accepted a bottle of water from a boy, Huang. He was from Shanghai, he remembered, and was really a good beater. The assistant coach, Blackwood, passed by, whistle in his mouth. He rolled his parchment further and called out loud, "Potter, Longespee, Nott, Bleu, Demetriv, Tohsaka. Pair up!"

Aiden grabbed his broom gathered around near the tree with the others. The five boys with him were all tall and large for their age. Demetriv, a broad-shoulder, with shoulder length dark brown hair, was nearly as tall, but Aiden still has an inch or two on him.

He tapped Demetriv on the shoulder, "Hey, let's play together. I'm Aiden. Aiden Potter,"

"Anastas. Anastas Demetriv," Demetriv nodded, "Sure,"

They had been through chasing, seeking, beating, and basic broom skills already. Aiden didn't think he would be in any quidditch team at school in his first year like his Dad, but it was likely he would have a place as a seeker on the team one day.

Blackwood's appearance with a heavy bag and a box with contents struggling to escape. Aiden wiped a small towel over his sweaty forehead as the assistant coach holds the bag out to the nearest camper.

"Listen up," Blackwood said, "This is important. You are among the strongest in the group. I want to see skill here. It takes a lot of finesse to be a good player,"

"Mount your brooms."

Aiden stood astride his broom, both hand curled around the broom handle. The swoop as he soared into the air was always the best thing in the world. He loved flying and he was very good at it. Everyone said he was a natural. It's in his Potter blood after all.

Just when he's almost getting tired, a horn blows in the center of the field, the sign for lunch. The boys drop to the ground, tucking their brooms under their arms or slinging them over their shoulders. They descended on the harried looking elves at the broom hut, who collected all of the brooms and hang them on wooden racks.

"Hey, Potter," Anastas said, catching him up.

"Aiden, mate. Aiden," Aiden smiled.

He chuckled, "Alright, Aiden then. Want to sit with Haise and me for lunch?"

Aiden grinned then waved back to Haise Tohsaka who was smiling and waving at him, "Sure,"

"We've been coming here since we were was eight and we've known almost the whole camp members since then ," Haise smiled, "You know, it's nice to see someone new,"

They fell into step easily with each other, chatting back and forth as they made their way to the central hall.

 

.

 

It was the lunch time at the camp and the boys were lined up to get their foods. The hall was decorated with the portraits of the past campers. Trophies on the shelves also lined the wall along with the camp flag.

"Your father is the Minister of Magic, right ?" One of Alaric's new acquaintances, Cassius Montague, asked curiously.

Alaric nodded as they moved down to lunch, "Yes, he is great at it,"

"My aunt met him once and she has been obsessed with him since then," Lucien Parkinson said from Alaric's other side, "She said that Tom Riddle, without doubt, was the hottest wizard that ever walked on the earth,"

"That's my father you are talking about," Alaric said, his nose scrunching up in disgust because of the thought of someone lusting over his father. Though, he couldn't disagree that his father was indeed aestheticly pleasing.

"Ooh, I love this !" Cassius muttered, getting distracted and picking up some pieces of turkey, "I'll save you two seat, okay ?"

"Thank you, Cassius." Alaric called over his shoulder and slid to the front line, picking up some salad while Lucien was walking to another direction to get some pastries.

"Excuse me, I have just got to have a scoop of those bananas. Care for some ?" A counsellor said with a scoop of bananas that he had just received from an elf  ready to fill Alaric's bowl.

"Oh, I apologize, I wish I could but I am allergic," Alaric answered politely then took his tray and walked off to find a table. The counsellor turned to his right and indicated the same scoop to Aiden.

"How about you, young man, bananas ?"

Aiden shook his head, "No, thanks, sir, I'm allergic," he answered and the counselor nodded.

"Yes, allergic, you told me that already," He said as he turned to look at Aiden, he looked confused and looked at the spot where Aiden was before.

"How'd you get over there ? Oh, well, first of camp...you will have to excuse this ol' man. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the--" he turned back and Aiden where nowhere to be found, "Now, where did he go ?" he muttered.


	2. Heir of Slytherin vs Descendant of The Marauders

It was the second day of the camp and Aiden first activity of the day was to go fencing—a sport which incorporated agility, strength, coordination, balance, and timing, and quite fun though it was a muggle thing. His first opponent was a big-mouthed pureblood whom he instantly defeated.

"The winner and still undefeated champ from North America, Mr. Aiden Potter !" Gideon Sullivan, a muggle-born counsellor, announced holding up Aiden arm as  the crowd of boys cheered.

"Let me remind you," Mr. Sullivan started to explain, "Fencing, is a muggle sport of which its techniques are quite useful for self-defense, besides martial arts, when you have no wand in your hold. In fencing, physical ability is just as important as having a strong mental edge. The competitors of a fencing match wear protective gear including a jacket, glove, and head gear. The sport of fencing features three different levels, which are categorized by the type of weapon used in each level. The weapons used include the epee, foil, and the saber,"

"Techniques or movements in fencing can be divided into two categories ; offensive and quickly defensive. Some techniques can fall into both categories. Certain techniques are used offensively, with the purpose of landing a hit on your opponent while holding the right of way. Others are used defensively, to protect against a hit or obtain the right of way,"

"Whenever a point is scored, the fencers will go back to their starting mark. The fight will start again after the following sentences have been said by the referee: " _Êtes-vous prêts_ ?" which means, "Are you ready?", " _En garde_ ", which means "On guard",  to which the fencers have to answer yes, " _Allez_ " which means "Go","

"Well, that was a short explanation about fencing," He grinned as he ended his _short_ explanation, "Now, let's start another round ! Do we have any challengers ?" he asked and just then Alaric, Lucien and Cassius walked by after their magical creatures introduction session.

"I will take a whack at it," Alaric announced and Mr. Sullivan smiled. Just like his father, he was ambitious and, of course, he loved challenges.

"Alright, we got ourselves a challenger !" Mr. Sullivan said as he watch both of the young wizards got ready. Aiden was giving five-high to the other boys while Alaric was putting on his nylon jacket which was white in front.

Two finally faced each other but their faces were hidden beneath the wire-mesh mask. They walked toward each other and cross their foils and going around until the other reach the spot where his opponent stood before.

"Ready ?" Mr. Sullivan asked Aiden, who swished his foil once before replying, "Ready," and Alaric swished his twice before also replying with a quip, "All set."

" _En Garde_ ," said Mr. Sullivan as the two young wizards raised their foils.

" _Allez !_ "

The fencing began and it was a heated battle between the two boys. Alaric moved forward prompting Aiden to move farther and farther back until the two weren't on fencing area anymore.

Aiden turned back and sprinted towards the tree while Alaric was behind him, but instead going further, he kicked the trunk which enabled him to face his opponent and Aiden tried to defeat Alaric by swishing his foil towards his torso but his opponent dodged it quickly, and so was the blow aimed for his head by ducking.

Alaric jumped and continued attacking Aiden while the latter kept backing away. Aiden was able to push Alaric to wooden pole but he again dodged by the foil coming toward his torso. Both of them continued fencing and Alaric jumped over a haystack and while Aiden jumped, he popped himself on his elbow and crossed one foot behind him as he lazily clashed foils with his opponent, even managing a bored yawn.

This small act of complacency led Aiden to disarm Alaric but the boy was quick on his feet climbing the stack to catch his falling foil and jumped the attempts of Aiden at his feet.

"Nice catch," Aiden complimented as he caught his foil and continued fencing.

"Thank you."

The haystack was beside a cabin and he was on the porch of it as Aiden was down below and the two fenced until Aiden was able to climb the three steps and now stood on the same ground on the ground. He continued swishing his foils and it was Alaric's turn to back way, balancing himself on a long bench giving him a higher leverage. The two spun and Aiden backed straight over the railing, surprising him and he raised his arm which left him open.

Alaric put his foot down and was able to perform a perfect balestra. As the button at the end of his foil made contact with Aiden's nylon jacket, the latter fell over the railing and into a water trough. The other boys who watched the duel were laughing and Alaric leaned over and offered a hand.

"Here, let me help you."

"No," Aiden hid a smirk beneath his mask, "Let me help you," he said as he pulled Alaric into the water with him.

"Merlin ! What did you do that for ?" Alaric snapped angrily.

"Me ? You're the one who pushed me in !"

"I did not !" Alaric hissed defending himself.

"Okay, that was an awesome show !" Mr. Sullivan said as he approached them, "I think we got ourselves a champ from Britain, Mr. Alaric Riddle !" he announced while the two boys take stubbornly stood back and back.

Alaric removed his helmet, assuming the other boy was doing the same. There was a trimphant smirk on his face at the win, he truly enjoyed the feeling.

"Now, come on, boys, shake hands," he coaxed but both of them stubbornly refused to face each other. Alaric, especially, he didn't want to let that _rude_ person touch his hand.

"Come on," Mr. Sullivan coaxed again and they reluctantly stood face to face.

Both Aiden and Alaric were shocked to see each other's face and while Aiden gasped audibly, his jaw dropped and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he composed himself. Alaric only stared with widen eyes. The crowd dispersed but each twin's friends stood by their sides, staring at them in awe which made Aiden feel uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone staring ?" Aiden asked acting like nothing happened.

"Don't you see it ?"

"See what ?"

Alaric rolled his eyes, "The resemblance between us, you moron."

"Resemblance...between you and me ?" Aiden said mischievously.

"No, between you and a house elf. Of course between you and me, what else ?" Alaric said dryly.

Aiden ignored him and said, "Let me see, turned sideways," Alaric turned begrudgingly, with his left eye twitched.

"Now the other way," Aiden continued and Alaric exasperatedly obeyed.

"Well your teeth are a little crooked," Aiden said and Alaric self-consciously felt his teeth with his tongue, "And, ugh, that nose !" Aiden continued and at this Alaric instinctively touched his nose to feel if there was anything wrong with it.

"Don't worry, those can be fixed," Aiden assured him mockingly as his friends laughed and Alaric friends scowled.

"Do you want me to hex him for you ?" Cassius whispered from behind. Alaric turned his back to his friend and held up a hand.

"Do you want to know the _real_ difference between us ?" Alaric asked after turning back to Aiden and took a step forward.

"Let me see," Alaric muttered as he crossed his arms and smirked, "I am a winner, and you are a loser, or..." he glanced at Aiden from the head down to the toes, then sneered slightly, "I have class and you don't. Take a pick," Alaric retorted in dignified manner riling Aiden.

"You bloody—"

Mr. Sullivan between Aiden and Alaric holding out his arms prevent further damage. As he tried to tell them off, he noticed that the two young wizards looked very much alike. He kept mixing up their name as they looked daggers at each other.

 

.

 

It was the night after the eventful second day and a crowd of young wizards gathered at the Common Hall. In the middle of the hall, were two boys with serious expressions sat down with a chessboard between them. One of them, a certain green-eyed boy, suddenly smirked as he looked up to see his opponent's miserable expression after moving a pawn.

"Check."

The other boy growled and ruffled his blonde hair. He moved a pawn hoping that his move had worked. It had succeeded in his blocking that green-eyed genius' queen from getting king but it had only made it possible for his knight to take the blonde's king.

"Checkmate." he announced smugly with a glint in those green eyes, "Would you like to play again, Nott ?"

Nott snorted, "No, thanks, Riddle,"

Alaric chuckled and looked around the room, "Well, no more challengers ?"

The door suddenly squeaked open then slammed shut and the crowd of boys parted to make a way for another green-eyed boy with an oversized maroon jumper.

"I will take a whack at it," he said repeating what Alaric said earlier that day as he approached the chessboard.

"Take a seat, Potter." Alaric gestured, offering his opponent a seat in a pureblood-like manner.

He nodded slightly and took a seat, "Then I am the white, and you are the black ?" Aiden asked and glanced at the ivory pieces which were spread out in front of him facing off against the ebony ones Alaric always used.

"That's correct, Potter." Alaric replied, "You move first." he continued, looking across the chessboard. Aiden nodded and ordered a pawn to move two spaces forward.

The game was on, and Alaric found it strenuous and Aiden matched him wit for wit, move for move and piece per piece. They didn't know how long the game has lasted, but upon scrutinizing the board carefully, the realized it was now the beginning of the end and the game wouldn't last much longer.

Aiden looked up from his chessboard and gave his opponent a mischievous look of his, "Let's make a little deal, loser gets to jump into the lake after the game,"

Alaric raised his eyebrows, "Excellent."

"But..." Aiden paused a moment before he grinned and continued with a sing song voice, "Naked," and the crowd gasped.

"Even more excellent." Alaric smirked before turning back to the chessboard, "King to D2." he commanded as his black king moved to its designated spot.

"Moving your king ? That seems like such a vulnerable position. You leave me wondering at your strategy, you know,"

"A king must always lead his people, isn't that right ?" Alaric asked, tilting his head and displaying a smirk while using his king to take a white pawn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Aiden waved his hand dismissively as he glanced down at the chessboard and moved his queen, "Queen to F8," he said calmly before looking up at Alaric, "But, Allie-poo,  doesn't a king need to be protected ? You won't win the game if you send your king recklessly into battle,"

"We'll see who wins the match, Aiddy-kins." Alaric reminded him haughtily before taking Aiden's rook, "Check."

Aiden glanced down at the chessboard and grinned, Alaric's queen was destroyed, "Check," he announced and stuck his tongue childishly at Alaric's blank expression. Alaric moved his king aside.

"Knight to B7," commanded Aiden, as he watched the piece destroyed one of Alaric's pawns, "Check,"

Alaric glared, "Bishop to B7." he almost snarled and he took Aiden's knight.

Aiden's smile grew wider, "Rook to B6," he said as he looked up at Alaric and grinned, "Checkmate !" he declared happily and leaned back against his chair.

Alaric snarled for real this time. Alaric Hades Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin, had lost the game. Though he knew he wasn't a master at the game, he prided himself in ability to strategize and, hell, the only person who had ever defeated him was his father !

 

.

 

Alaric stepped towards the end of the dock, fully naked, as the other boys and Aiden watched him. He turned his back and glanced at Aiden who grinned and gave him double thumb while the other boys were laughing madly. Aiden's grin grew wider as he watched Alaric performed a perfect dive into the lake.

"Grab his clothes !" Aiden exclaimed and the other boys hurriedly grabbed Alaric's clothes leaving only Alaric's shoes.

When Alaric surfaced from the water, all he saw were the retreating backs of the boys. He swam towards his remaining article of clothing; his shoes. He narrowed his eyes and looked really pissed before smirking evilly.

"Well then, Potter, if that is the way you want it, let the games begin."

 

.

 

The day of the big match of Chimaera against the Occamy started out with a rainstorm before breakfast. When Aiden's team went to practice on the pitch, it was muddy and gross. The air was still humid with rain and thunderstorms were forecast for the afternoon.

"Demetriv, a little more to ze left !" Bleu called out.

"Sorry !" Anastas corrected the course of his broom and they hit a few more Bludgers as Nott, Haise, and Longespee swooped overhead, rolling into a diving feint.

"Eyes on ze snitch, Potter !" Bleu shouts. "We 'ave got to win zis one !"

Aiden nodded. This was a big match for them. They would start out at the top of the next division and had an automatic place without having to compete for it.

Blackwood whistled from the ground, and they all descended for a team huddle before the lunch break.

"All right, you guys. Listen up." Blackwood crouched down a little, "You're playing really well. Potter, remember to stay out of the action enough. I know you like to play close, but you'll have better angles from higher up."

With a few more strategy points, they huddled down closer and chanted the team motto as one voice. When they broke the chant and shout the final, "Go, Chimaera !"

The first hour or so went well. The Chimaera crowd cheered when Longespee scored for the third times. Aiden saw Riddle sitting with the other Augurey campers. When Riddle narrowed his eyes in his direction, a fear suddenly went down Aiden's spine.

And then the he finally spot the snitch. Aiden vectored in, as fast as he could. His broom suddenly jolted hard to the right then he went spinning out of control. The straws of his broom hit the edge of the stands then he spin out, managing to bring his broom up just a bit before he bounced off of the opposing side's posts and he was thrown to a messy halt in the dirt.

As he lied stunned on the mud, his face and body already started to ache, and the crowd gasped. He noticed Riddle was among the crowd with arms crossed over his chest, smirking smugly as he looked at Aiden. From the look on his face, Aiden was sure it was not a very nice thing at all.

On the far side of the field, the Occamy's seeker stood tall, holding something aloft in his hand. It was the snitch.

The game was over. Aiden Cael Potter, Descendant of The Marauders, had lost the game.

 

.

 

In the middle of the night, three boys under the Invisibility Cloak made their way to Augurey bunkers. They stifled their giggles and whispered as they set off to work.

"Let's set everything up, you take this side, I'll get the other side."

Haise tiptoed over Lucien, who was fast asleep in a silk robe, which Haise scoffed at. He opened his sack and pulled out a honey bottle he had stole from the kitchen, grinning maliciously as he squeezed it, creating a line all over his body, then squirting it on the ground so it would get on their feet. Meanwhile, Aiden attached string to one of the doorknobs and the piece of string was woven all around the beds creating an elaborate maze, before it returned to himself, who tied it to a heavy ball. Aiden glanced behind to see Anastas spraying shaving cream around Cassius' eyebrows and hairlines. Aiden stepped aside and clambered over to his bag grabbing a large bottle of vinegar and starting to pour it all over the floor.

They also began setting up water balloons, finishing up with one bigger than each of their heads for when Alaric thought he had won.

"Guys," Anastas whispered as he settled a plastic bag of mud down. Haise and Aiden looked up and found their friend was surrounded by a plastic bag of mud and some bottles of expired milk.

They began pouring the mud and the expired milk into a bucket until it was nearly full and added some rotten eggs into it then put the bucket above the entrance door and set is as one of the boobie traps.

"Alright, let's get out of here !" Aiden murmured as he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. The three of them gathered their things and escaped the cabin under the cloak.

As they slip back out the window, Aiden set the banana bomb Uncle Fred and Uncle George had snuck that would make everyone's face glow bright yellow like the colour of sherbet lemons and tucked a couple of Whiz-bangs ,which Uncle Fred and Uncle George had snuck as well, in the door frame, pulling at the tab on the time-delay mechanisms as final touch.

 

.

 

The Whiz-bangs went off in a glorious explosion of blue and gold and green fire and sparks that crackle and hiss and spin throughout the cabin right at 6.00 in the morning, and that was when the boys jumped out of their bunks and the banana bomb was triggered automatically. Groans, moans, and shout issued from the inside of the cabin, which woke Alaric, the only whom wasn't disturbed by the explosion, up. He finally opened his eyes and stared up in surprise at the endless rows of string above him like a maze. He sat up with a gasp and surveyed his surroundings.

All of their faces were bright yellow. One of the boys was covered in honey, the other had his eyebrows disappeared, with beds filled with hanging acromantula miniatures.

Alaric rushed forward, tried to move, but his ankle hit one of the string which trigged a ball to fall, which made a flap drop down, releasing water-filled balloons fell towards him. He gasped as he dodged the three small balloons.

"He didn't get me." Alaric smirked smugly, before a loud creaking caught his attention. He slowly looked up in time to see a really huge water balloon falling towards him.

 _"That brat is, without doubt, the lowest most awful wizard that ever walked in this planet !"_ Alaric hissed angrily in Parseltongue.

Unknowingly to him, Aiden, Haise and Anastas were at the window watching the scene unfold and laughing since their plan was put to motion quite smoothly.

_“Morning, boys ! Surprise inspection !”_

The voice of the Head Counsellor, Smith, and his son who was also his assistant, Smith Jr. called from outside. Alaric gasped and rushed to the window, pulling up the blind to see the entering.

“..sick last night and it was a big mess ! Save yourself the aggravation, it’s really disgusting !” Alaric caught the tail end of the way Aiden tried to stop the counsellors from entering due to the fact he could be outed for his own prank.

“If someone is sick then I _must_ go in,” Smith Sr. said insistenly and tried to get pass Aiden again pulling on the door but te boys slammed it shut with his body,

“Move aside, boy,”

“No, really !” Aiden exclaimed, “I insist. He’s highly contagious. _Honest_ ,”

Alaric raised his eyebrows in amusement and pushed himself away from the window, marching towards the the door and opened the wooden one behind the screen door, “Actually, we are all quite fine in here. Unless our dear Potter here knows something we don’t know,” Alaric said innocently, eyes  flicking up  to the string attached to their screen door and following it to see a bucket full of a extravagant combination of expired milk, mud and rotten eggs. He smirked to himself, “ _Honest_. Open the door and come see yourself, sir”

Aiden huffed slightly in defeat as he was pushed to the side by both Smith Sr. and his son, he could do nothing to stop them. Smith Sr. opened the door and immediately covered with the mix of expired milk, rotten eggs and mud. In attempt to save his father, Smith Jr. pushed his father and took place of being underneath the waterfall of that disgusting liquid. The two of them covered in Aiden’s creation and slipped on the vinegar oil on the floor and sliding through all the strings and hitting the very end of the cabin where they hit a shelf and everything on it fell on them.

Once the madness had stopped, Aiden awkwardly forced a smile, “I told you it was a mess here,”

“He should know,” Alaric hissed and shot Aiden a death glare, “He did it !”

“You !” Smith Sr. Yelled angrily, pointing at Aiden, “And you !” then pointing at Alaric as well,

“Pack your bags !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi the meanings behind the boys' names :  
> Aiden : fiery young man  
> Alaric : everyone's ruler


	3. Isolation Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gonna be kinda short

“That little stunt was the most revolting display of hooliganism that ever to take place on these hollowed ground !” Smith Sr. snapped angrily, “And worst of all, coming from two brothers who should be—”

 

“We aren’t brothers, sir,” Aiden interupped gently.

 

Smith Sr. looked at them and raised eyebrows in astonishment, eyes flicking between the two of them.

 

“Actually, we have never seen each other before.” Alaric retorted.

 

“That’s impossible,” Smith stammered in shock, turning to look at his son who nodded in response, “Well, I’m afraid the look-alike thingy has been the root of the problem,”

 

Regaining his authority and train of thought, Smith Sr. straightened up and spoke sternly, “Well, whatever the excuse, I recommend immidiate dismissal,”

 

Aiden gasped in shock, eyes widening in worry, “Y-you’re going to send us home ?”

 

Alaric merely shrugged at the idea. Going home didn’t sound bad. Spending his time at Riddle Manor library, going horseback riding with his father, accompanying his father at work and watching him ruling the wizarding community wouldn’t be the worst thing.

 

Smith Jr. lowered his head and whispered so only his father could hear him. Smith Sr. sighed and rubbed his chin in thout, “All right...let me just think,”

 

.

 

The were not being kicked out. Instead, it was some thing _much_ worse.

 

They were being put in the isolation cabin fifteen minutes away from the actual site. All the campers had to put a hold on their activities and form a stupid army formation to add to the shame and embarrassment behind the troublemaking twins. The long procession was lead by Smith Sr. and  Smith Jr. who have now changed into fresh uniforms.

 

After crossing the bridge, climbing up two hills and walking down a dirt track, Smith Jr. blew his whistle, forcing the group to a stop. Smith Sr. cast a _Sonorus_ spell to his throat, his voice still wavering and upset from the previous events.

 

"Okay boys. The rest of you, back to your activities!" He announced and received cheers from the other campers as they hurriedly went back through the forest to resume whatever it was they were doing. However, Smith Sr. and Jr. were looking at Aiden and Alaric from behind their identical aviator shades.

 

"And you two," Smith Sr. glared down at the them, who quickly flashed glares towards each other. "The isolation cabin !"

 

Smith Jr. playfully made loops in the air while he pointed at the lonely log cabin on top of a hill. There were wooden steps buried on the ground that served as steps and a small sign, _‘ISOLATION CABIN’_.

 

“Surely this is child abuse of some sort." Alaric protested.

 

"Oh no, gentleman. Your parents signed a contract that gave their permission for  you to be put under extreme circumstances. There's an emergency floo, which is able to be used for a fire-call only, up there and running water. You will not be attending your activities, but you may join us for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You must keep this cabin tidy by your own hands, because we forbid either any house elf service or any other magic activities there and learn to get along, or we will have no choice but to send you home. Your parents paid a lot of galleons for this camp, and we don't want it to go to waste. Until you two make up, you are staying here, no matter how long it takes." Smith Sr. said sharply, before nodding towards the building. "Off you go."

 

Aiden composed himself and forced a smile towards the counsellors before starting up the steps, "Thank you,"

 

"Yes, _thank you_." Alaric said a little bit sarcastic, following the suit.

 

.

 

Being stuck in the isolation for the remainder of their stay in the camp wasn't fun for them. They had many days left and they had to spend every single day of it with each other. They had to eat on one table that was separated from the rest and they had to do activities together too. For the first week, the isolation cabin sucked. The pair hadn't exchanged one word with each other yet, and both were too stubborn to speak. There were silent arguments each night, like whether the light was on or off during the night or who got out the door first in the mornings.

 

They lay on separate cots at opposite corners of the small room. The cabin had a wide open space and no division. The only one being for the bathroom. Aiden tried to get some sleep but Alaric, however, was reading before turning in for the night.

 

Aiden tossed and turned but the light was keeping him awake and he sat up angrily and flicked the switch. Sudden darkness filled the room and an irritated Alaric who needed the light so he could read, he turned the light switch on in retaliation. Aiden sat up, he was one hundred percent angry, sleep was just about to come to him and so he flicked on the switch again. Thus began the flicking argument they had that lasted throughout the night.

 

.

 

The days were slowly passing and the twins decided that to get around peacefully with each other, they had to ignore each other. One day, a heavy downpour occurred and the two were stuck in their cabin for the day. Alaric decided to spend the day playing Rune Riddles on his cot while Aiden on his end of the room, trying to distract himself by sticking up pictures of his family, friends and favourite quidditch team to make the cabin more feel like home. There was still a pile of pictures on his beside table, and a rush of cold air burst in through the window, causing them all to go flying. Aiden yelped in shock and leapt over, his hands grabbing the edge as he tried pulling it shut. Alaric looked up and rushed towards him and helped. With a good push, it slid shut with a bang.

 

"Thanks," Aiden muttered giving him a genuine smile.

 

"You're welcome." Alaric replied with a small smile of his own, "Any of your pictures ruined?"

 

Aiden kneeled and picked up his fallen pictures while Alaric knelt with him and started helping him gather them.

 

"Only the picture of my house," Aiden sighed holding up a torn picture of his house. He handed it to Alaric who examined the house with interest.

 

"It's beautiful," Alaric smiled, “Wait, do you live in the America ?”

 

"I know, they built it when I was little. It’s not so big but at least we have this incredible balcony that looks over the lake" Aiden explained, “And yes, we live in America. Anyway, our house is located near the Lake George, New York,”

 

Alaric noticed a dark haired man standing with his back to the picture and this got him curious, “Who is this?”

 

"Oh ! that’s my dad," He explained, "He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around."

 

"He’s kinda like my bestfriend - we play qudditch together, always be someone who I can talk to, go to qudditch match together, make cookies together, but sometimes he can be such a mother hen," Aiden said in a dreamy voice and Alaric suddenly stood up rubbing his arms.

 

"What's the matter?" Aiden asked in concern but Alaric just sat Indian style on his cot and brushed her question off with, "It is kind of cold in here, that's all."

 

Aiden went over to Alaric’s cot and sat on top of his new friend's trunk, "What is your mother like ? I mean, is she the kind of  the over-controlling but caring one or is she one of those workaholic woman types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does ?"

 

"I don't have a mother, actually, but I have another father, someone who technically is my _mother_ , but he and my father divorced when I was a baby. Father never even mentions him anymore. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something." Alaric answered.

 

"It's scary the way people don't stay together anymore." Aiden mumbled before the two continued sitting insilence.

 

"How old are you?" Aiden asked.

 

"I'll be ten on December 13th." Alaric answered

 

Aiden gasped, "So will I!"

 

"Your birthday is on December 13th?" a surprised Alaric asked with all class, "How odd..”

 

"Extremely," Aiden agreed and looked at the window to see that the rain has stopped.

 

"Oh hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a teracle tart or something ?" He asked already halfway down the stairs in front of the isolation cabin.

 

“Potter, wait a mo—" Alaric’s word was cut off because he accidently slipped on the wet floor. He hissed a few expletives, cursing the wet floor and the pain he felt on his butt, after he managed to get up himself.

 

“Aunt Hermione washed my mouth out with soap once when I said those words,” Aiden said with a chuckle.

 

Alaric froze and looked at Aiden in confusion, “What ?”

 

“You said some words that could’ve made a sailor blush,” Aiden grinned, “You don’t seem like someone who use that kind of words, I mean, you always sound posh,”

 

Alaric has cursed in Parseltounge. Alaric has spoken in Parseltounge. Alaric was a Parselmouth and only another Parselmouth would be able to understand him.

 

**_“Potter, do you understand me ?”_ **

****

**_“Riddle, I speak English too, you know, we’ve talked to each other for days,”_ **

****

**_“Potter, I am not speaking in English, I’m speaking in the Serpent’s Tongue. Parseltongue.”_ **

 

Aiden’s eyes widened in shock, seemed like he finally realized it,  ** _“B-but only descendants of Slytherin can speak it, which I’m not ! Well, at least that’s what I thought until now. How..”_**

 

“Potter, what is your mother like ?” Alaric asked suddenly in English.

 

Aiden seemed distracted and answered, “Well, I don’t have a one, I mean, actually, my dad is technically my _mother_ , you know the fact that some wizards can get pregnant, right ? I do have other father, of course, my _actual_ father, but he and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. The point is, I never meet him and I don’t even know his name. Dad  doesn't like to talk about him...but I know he was really handsome,”

 

"How do you know that?" Alaric asked suspiciously.

 

"Because Dad had this old picture of him in his drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep." Aiden explained then looked beyond the woods and back at Alaric, "I'm really hungry, you sure you don't want to sneak to the kitchen and get something to eat ?"

 

"Would you stop thinking about your stomach for a moment ?" Alaric asked, exasperated. His mind was beginning to put two and two together, and he wanted to make sure he was right, but his new friend wasn't catching on.

 

"Why not ?" Aiden  asked, confused. "My stomach calls to me and I like answering it. We have a connection, you know,"

 

"Don't you realize what is happening ?!" Alaric exclaimed heading back towards the cabin followed by Aiden, "Think about it ! I have two fathers, one paternal father and one maternal father, and you had two fathers as well. You have never seen your other father, the one who _sires_ you and I have never seen my other father, the one who _carried_ me."

 

“Don’t forget the fact the both of us are Parselmouth.” Alaric added, "And you have one old picture of your other father and I have one old picture of my other father ! But, at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine is this pathetic wrinkled little thing that is ripped down the middle and—what are you rummaging in your trunk for?" He stopped his ramblings after seeing that Aiden was bent over his trunk as if he tried to get something. He finally stood up holding to his chest a photograph that's also ripped right down the middle.

 

"This... is a picture of my other father," Aiden explained seriously holding the photograph close to his chest, "And it's ripped too,"

 

Alaric instantly caught on and paused, "Right down the middle ?"

 

Aiden nodded, "Right down the middle,"

 

Alaric quickly turned on his heel and rushed to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a tin dark green box with a pattern of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth on the front. He opened it and dug through it for a moment before he found what he was looking for. He slowly pulled it out and held it to his chest. He turned back to Aiden, whose green eyes were wide and nervous as his, "Alright. On the count of three, we will show them to each other, okay?"

 

“Okay,” nodded Aiden who was now feeling really apprehensive.

 

“One,”

 

“Two,”

 

“Three !” They said in unison revealing the halves of the pictures and connecting them together, before gasped together in shock.

 

A perfect fit.


	4. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language, and I don't have any beta, so there're probably a lot of typos, bad grammar or poor choice of words. I'd appreciate it if anyone point them out for me.

"That's my Dad !" Aiden gasped looking at the 21 year old face of  Harry Potter that Alaric was holding on to.

 

"That's my Father." Alaric whispered staring at the 23 year old face of  Tom Riddle currently being held by Aiden. Then, a bell was heard in the distance and he smiled playfully, "And that's the lunch bell."

 

"I...I'm not so hungry anymore," Aiden took a step back and used his sleeve to wipe away a few tears that had fallen, "So if _my_ Dad is _your_ Dad...and _your_ Father is _my_ Father; and we're both born on December 13th, then we are like... like brothers !" Aiden cried tearfully.

 

"Brothers ?" Alaric laughed and felt himself tearing up at how emotional Aiden was getting. He reached his hand out for the other boy to take, “Pott—Aiden, we’re twins !”

 

“ _Twins_ ," Aiden repeated softly, before he burst into tears like a bloody girl, instantly grabbing Alaric by the shoulders and pulling him into a bear hug. "I always thought I was an only child, I’ve always envied Uncle Fred and Uncle George, even the incompatible Rose and Hugo ! But the truth is, I'm a _twin_ ! I'm a twin, there's two of me...I mean, two of us! This is like.."

 

"Mind-boggling." Alaric finished his sentence as they pulled apart.

 

Aiden chewed on his lip, "I suppose this is where I apologise for being a git ? I mean I was the one who started the whole prank war that happened between us actually,"

 

Alaric considered, "Let's just start over, right ? Clean slate and all ?" He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Alaric Riddle."

 

Aiden fingers closed around his, "Aiden Potter. Well, Alaric, have I mentioned that I'm your long-lost brother ?"

 

.

 

 

Night has finally settled after their day of revelation and the twins decided to do a makeover at their cabin. They had pushed them together in the centre of the room so they could talk face to face instead of calling out to each other from opposite corners and pinned the ripped photo of their parents as one on the wall above their cots.

 

"Tell me, what is Dad like ?" Alaric unintentionally loud voice asked Aiden as they lay on their beds.. It was nearing one in the morning, but they hadn't stopped talking. There was so much to say, so much to hear.

 

“Well,” Aiden began, “He’s a nice dad, a really caring one in fact, a little bit mother hen, he’s an amazing cook and he likes to take care of our house, that’s why we don’t have an house elf. And he loves quidditch, just like the rest of the Potters, well, he’s a really great seeker. Could have played for Pudd United if he wanted to, but he decided to go into the Auror instead. You know what Auror is of course, elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities. He works for Major Investigation Department, Investigative Team for more specifically,”

 

"Really ?" Alaric couldn't stop smiling at the thought of the beautiful man in the picture.

 

“Yeah, and the coolest part of his job besides what he does is the tools ! Dad tends to use cool magical devices while working such as the Real-Time Hex Indicator map and the USA Spell Contraventions map to track down illegal or especially flamboyant use of magic that may pose a threat,” Aiden grinned as he remembered those times when his Dad showed those devices, “How about Father ? Tell me about him,”

 

“Well, he’s a charming man, intelligent but not a merely book smart and he’s a good father of course, he always tries to spare his time for me despite his busy schedule. We share a lot of things in common.” Alaric smirked, “And you know what, our Father is the Minister of Magic.”

 

"Fuck," Aiden swore. He couldn’t imagine being related to anyone _that_ important, "Fuck. Really ?"

 

“Language,” Alaric warned, “He is brilliant at it. He fixed the mess that the previous Minister caused. He has changed the laws, he has changed the community and made it better. You see, he had brought back wizarding traditions such as Samhain, Yule, Summer Solstice.. No one really knew before, except the purebloods. Muggleborns and Halfbloods tended to bring the muggle traditions like Halloween and Christmas, and that was fine, but it was overriding our own traditions that have been around for centuries.”

 

“Uhh, wait, what’s ‘muggle’ ?”

 

Alaric blinked and looked at him as if he was the dumbest person ever, “That’s what we call non-magic folks.”

 

“Oh ! We call them ‘no-maj’ back there in America. Dad never uses the term ‘muggle’ though he is British himslef,” Aiden shrugged and seemed like getting back to the previous topic, “What else Father has done for the wizarding community there ?”

 

Alaric smiled, “He had made this programme to check on halfbloods and muggleborns more regularly to make sure that the muggles are treating them right. Human nature acts out against things that they don't understand, I'm sure there are plenty of muggleborns and halfbloods whose muggle parents have been perfectly accepting of their magical child. Father believes that these families should be observed more closely and frequently from when it becomes clear that a child has magic ensuring they are safe and well treated, should any signs of abuse be a concern then veritiserum should be used to make sure and then the child will either be removed with the other parent to safety or taken off both of them and placed with a magical family.”

 

"And what would happed to the abusive family ?" Aiden asked after a moment.

 

"They would be given the punishment for abuse as it is in the wizarding world, twenty years in Azkaban," Alaric said simply, “Not only those, there are still a lot of programmes and movements to improve our community and Father is probably still working on it.”

 

"Wow, that’s incredible !"

 

“I know, it seems like we both come from interesting people.”

 

"You know what else is interesting ? Neither one of our parents never got married again," Aiden pointed out and looked at his brother, "Has Father ever come close at getting remarried ?"

 

"Never." Alaric stated

 

"Yeah, Dad’s never been close either," Aiden exhaled, not really knowing what else to say. It was true, his Dad never really expressed interest in getting with anyone since Aiden was a baby, and he hadn't been on a date in years. "You know what this means, don't you ?"

 

"No ?" Alaric scrunched her nose up in confusion, not really being able to understand what had happened between their parents. Adults are difficult.

 

"Well, perhaps secretly, in their innermost heart of hearts, they must still be in love with each other." Aiden leaned it, a wistful expression coating his face.

 

Alaric raised an eyebrow, not fully grasping the idea. "You think so ? Then why haven't they tried to see each other all these years ?"

 

Aiden exhaled softly, a hint of a smile on her thin lips. "Maybe that’s the way true love works. Those novels Rose reads filled with stories of lovers parted by some silly misunderstanding. Anyway, Dad can be unbelievably stubborn when he wants to be."

 

"Gryffindor." Alaric scoffed, and the pair giggled, before Aiden glanced over.

 

The two rolled on their backs and were about to fall into sleep when Aiden suddenly bolted up and looked excitedly at Alaric.

 

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea !" Aiden exclaimed but Alaric gave him a quelling look.

 

Aiden groaned slightly, "Don’t give me that look ! I'm serious ! You want to know what Dad is like, right ?"

 

"Right." Alaric agreed.

 

"And I'm _dying_ to know Father. So what I'm thinking is – don't freak out, ok?" Alaric nodded again, "I think we should switch places !" Aiden explained looking thoroughly psyched at his _brilliance_ while Alaric’s eyes widened.

 

"When the camp's over, I'll go back to your Manor as you, and you'll go back to New York as me !" he explained with a big cheesy grin.

 

"What ?!" Alaric didn't seem to be getting the point, “Are you insane ?!”

 

"Alaric, we could pull it off. We're twins aren't we ?"

 

"Aiden, we may look identical but we're totally and completely, one hundred percent different." Alaric countered.

 

"So, what's the problem ?" Aiden asked exasperatedly, "I'll teach you to be me and you'll teach me to be you," He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Look, I can do you already," Aiden crossed his arms in a ‘holier-than-thou’ manner, "Yes, you want to know the difference between us ? I have class and you don't." Alaric chuckled at his twin's impersonation of him.

 

"Come on, Al, I gotta meet my Father," Aiden pleaded with intertwined fingers and a puppy dog face, “Surely Dad won’t find out, he’s the most oblivious person in my life !”

 

“Can’t say the same thing about Father though,” Alaric shrugged, "The truth is, you know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch us.”

 

"And when they do, they'll have to meet again – face to face." Aiden continued excitedly.

 

"After all these years..." Alaric breathed looking excited too.

 

"I told you I'm brilliant!" Aiden said as he and his brother lay back down to bed and went to sleep.

 


	5. Let's start it

The next weeks that remained for the boys were a montage of finding out about each other. They showed each other their homes, introduced the people they would be interacting with everyday and the habits and basic house rules, and everyday slang.

 

"This is our grandfather and these are his best friends," Aiden slid a picture over to Alaric, the later grinning at the idea of him having another grandparent. They were currently sitting on the floor of the isolation cabin, both with boxes filled with pictures around them.

 

"Do you call them anything ?" Alaric queried, taking the picture between his fingers. "Gramps, Grandpa ?"

 

"I call our grandfather simply Grandpa, I call Sirius Black Uncle Paddy, and I call Remus Lupin Uncle Moony," Aiden answered, before reaching behind him and pushing forward a picture of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron in The Burrow, "These are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They are Dad’s best friend. If anyone’s going to suspect anything, it'll be Aunt Hermione,"

 

"Same with Father’s familiar, Nagini." Alaric muttered, "She knows absolutely everything about me, she thinks of me as his... _grand-hatchling_ ? So she might be a bit suspicious as well."

 

“Uhh, I don’t think I’m ready to have a snake as a grandmother figure,” Aiden muttered.

 

“Anyway,” Alaric smoothed out the parchment. "I have made a list of other things we will need to do. First off, Aiden, we will have to cut your hair—"

 

Aiden yelps, and his hand flew to the back of his head. "Are you mad ?!"

 

Alaric gave him an exasperated look, "It'd be much easier to explain to Dad that you have cut your hair than to try to convince Father that I have grown it long."

 

"There are potions !"

 

Alaric rolled his eyes, "You can use them afterwards. We have only a few weeks left and you are going to have to spend it teaching each other everything about your lives." He tapped the parchment, "And then there are accents and vocabulary to work on. Aiden, try learn not to swear too much."

 

"And how not to speak like a bloody ponce for you," Aiden pointed out, "Honestly, you sound too posh !"

 

"I sound exactly like Father. That means you have to sound like that as well."

 

Aiden groaned and thudded his head on the table, "Merlin, this is horrible !"

 

"You’re the one who suggested this switching-place idea in the first place. And it is only a question of how much you wish to get back at Dad," Alaric said primly, and Aiden turned his head, looking up at him. Alaric’s face softened, "And how much you wish to meet Father."

 

Aiden sat up, watching his brother intently, "I'll do anything,"

 

"If we really want to do this, we still have a lot of things to prepare."

 

Aiden whimpered. _Best get on with it then._

 

.

 

It was after lunch and the twins were back at their cabin. Aiden was sitting nervously on a stool clutching his hairbrush like it was a lifeline and looking at his terrified face in front of the mirror, "Okay, I'm ready," He whispered, trying to keep calm and composed as Alaric reached into one of the rickety old draws in search for some scissors. Time to say good bye to his precious Potter hair (he was the only one in the family who liked it anyway, since there was once a no-maj teenage girl told him that his hair was sexy).

 

Alaric went over to his drawer and pulled a big silver pair of scissors then reached for a strand of  Aiden’s hair and pursed his lips, before shutting his eyes tight as he went to cut it. Aiden glanced over and yelped.

 

"Don't shut your eyes !" a horrified Aiden exclaimed. Alaric immediately opened his eyes.

 

"Right, sorry,  just a little nervous." He said sheepishly.

 

"You're nervous ?! I have to loose my precious cursed Potter hair, moreover, a nine year old is cutting my hair !" an incredulous Aiden exclaimed. Alaric merely chuckled at his brother’s temper. Aiden held his breath, before breathing out deeply, "Go ahead, just do it !"

 

Alaric started cutting and soon, strands of Aiden’s hair were down on the floor. After about an hour or so, Aiden stood in front of the mirror staring at his newly cut hair. It was exactly like Alaric’s and he was amazed how they totally look alike now.

 

"This is scary," He remarked touching his hair.

 

Alaric appeared beside him, smirking, "Darling, you never looked better,"

 

.

 

 

"Boys, time to say your last goodbyes !" A counsellor called out, blowing a whistle. The camp was bustling and loud, just as it was on the first day everybody arrived. Groups of friends were clumped around the grounds, tears in their eyes and bags on their backs. "The flying carriage are loading now,"

 

Alaric and Aiden both walked towards the entrance of the camp. The twins have already switched and both were ready to go their separate ways to meet the parents they've been dreaming all their life to meet.

 

"Okay, this is it," Aiden said breathlessly now wearing his brother’s robe

 

"Alright, remember, you are going to find out why Father and Dad broke up." Alaric reviewed, wearing his brother’s Chudley Cannons t-shirt, "And I am going to find out how they met." Alaric finished.

 

"Aiden Potter, your grandfather is here," A counsellor called, catching the twins' attention. Aiden sighed softly, and pulled Alaric in a tight hug.

 

"That's you," Aiden smiled as they pulled apart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an item, “Take this, this is a two-way mirror, I’ve just realized it’s been in my trunk all this time. I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it, you'll appear in my mirror and we’ll be able to talk in each other,"

 

Alaric grabbed the two-way mirror, and smiled, “Thank you, this would help a lot.”

 

"Last call Aiden Potter !" the counsellor announced again.

 

“Alright, you need to go. Give Dad a kiss for me."

 

Alaroc nodded, “I don’t think Father will need this, but give him one for me as well."

 

"Good luck," Aiden said with a sigh as he watched Alaric raced off towards the direction that the counsellor pointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda short, I've been busy in college lately so I haven't write really much


	6. Daddy Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language, and I don't have any beta, so there're probably a lot of typos, bad grammar or poor choice of words. I'd appreciate it if anyone point them out for me.

Groaning in irritation, Alaric couldn’t see his Grandpa, he jumped up onto one of the empty bench, trying to look over the crowd of people to see if any of them resembled the old man from Aiden’s photograph. Just as he turned his head, a voice called from the opposite direction, “Aiden !”

He looked back and grinned seeing the sight of the old man who just looked like his Dad, only with wrinkles, grey hairs and look a little bit taller, rushed towards him,“Grandpa !”

Grandpa James came over to where he was standing and both grandfather and grandson shared a small embrace. James ruffled his grandson’s hair, "Oh I hope you had a lousy time at that camp because you are not going back - I missed you too much," James said in a kind of joking-serious voice as he cupped his grandson’s cheek then kissed it.

“Missed you too.” Alaric said softly.

“Anyway, what did you do to your hair ?”

“Cut it.” Alaric shrugged and smiled, “Do you like it ?”

James raised both his eyebrows, “Love it ! It’s the new you,” James exclaimed with a beam and picked Alaric up from the bench then settled him on the ground, “Come, let’s go home. Harry’s waiting !”

 

.

 

As soon as Alaric landed, he looked at his new surroundings. He was taking it all from the gorgeous view of the lake to the house where an angelic dark haired man wearing a casual white shirt and a muggle jeans waved to his direction. He was very lithe, with rosy lips, fair skin with a slight tan on it and delicate features that were much softer than most males. Don’t forget those emerald eyes which he himself inherited them. Right there, in front of the front door of the house, stood Harry Potter. Alaric’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the beautiful man smiling at him.

_Oh, Father, you have a very good taste._

"Dad." He called, his voice barely a whisper. It was almost like a dream, and he was expecting to be jolted awake at any second.

“You’re back !” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Instincts kicked in and Alaric was running towards his dad. The two met in a hug at the middle and Alaric was so overwhelmed he hugged his dad tighter. Harry kissed his son’s cheek in greeting.

“I can’t believe it’s _you_.” A teary Alaric gushed as he stared at his dad.

“And I can’t believe it’s you !” Harry responded lightly as he rand his hands through Alaric’s black locks, “And with short hair !”

“Do you hate it ?” Alaric asked insecurely. Uh oh wait a minute. _Since when the son of Tom Riddle was insecure ?_

“No, I absolutely love it !” Harry said in reply, “Who cut it for you ?”

“A bloke I met at the camp.” He shrugged, “He believes that I look more acceptable with shorter hair.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “’Acceptable’ ? All of a sudden you’re so proper ?”

“Well, a lot of happened at the camp. After getting out of there, I practically feel like a whole new man.”

Harry chuckled, “So, any other surprises – tattoos, ring, belly-buton..?” Harry asked, and frowned as he found a trace of tears on his son’s face, “Hey, what is it ? Are you hungry ? I made cornbread and chili,”

“I’m sorry, It’s just…I’ve missed you so much.” Alaric blubbered, wiping his eyes and smiling.

“Hey, I heard something about cornbread and chili ?” James asked carrying Alaric’s belongings.

“Yeah, it’s on the stove,” Harry said before he pulled his son in for another embrace. A smile was on his face too, and he felt like something had changed in his baby boy since he saw him last, “I know. It seems like it’s been forever,”

Alaric laughed softly, “You have no idea.”

“So, come on, tell me. How was the camp ? Was it fun ? Did you like everyone ?” Harry asked excitedly putting an arm around his son and leading him to a wraparound porch.

“Yeah, it was great ! And I like this particular bloke too, he’s a total genius ! He’s from Britain and he lives in this muggle town, what was it again ? Oh, yeah, Little Hangleton. Dad, have you ever been to Little Hangleton before ?”

It was Harry’s turn to think for a moment as he called his days in Britain, especially in Little Hangleton.

_After introducing Tom to his dad, the newlywed couple settled in Little Hangleton where Tom’s muggle family manor was located. Harry was still a rookie Auror while Tom was still on his position as the Senior Undersecretary at that time._

_One day, Tom walked through the door of the manor to find it filled with balloons. He wondered what the occasion was and walked to the master bedroom where he found a parchment on the bed. He discovered that it has label ‘St. Mungo’ on it then scanned it and froze as he read the word ‘Positive’._

_“Ready to be a Father ?” Harry asked as he leaned on the doorframe._

_Tom beamed, “Now than I ever will be…” He said as he rushed over his petite husband and picked him up. Harry laughed happily as Tom twirled him around in happiness and then kissed him on the lips.._

“Yes..before you were born,” He answered, trying to hide his zoning out perfectly. Little did he know, his son actually noticed.

Alaric slowly walked into the house, amazed at the interior, inside the spacious living room of the house which gave a panoramic view of the lake, "It's even better than the pictures." He whispered to himself.

Harry followed his son, smiling from ear to ear. "Okay, kiddo, what do you want to do first? You wanna eat and then unpack?”

“I think I should to unpack first.”

"Anyway, when you're done, come down, there's someone I want you to meet," Harry said as he walked towards a door.

“Okay, Dad,” Alaric answered in a sing-song voice, smiling brightly.

Harry chuckled and beamed back at him, "Okay, Aiden," he said mimicking his sing-song voice.

Alaric followed his dad with his eyes and saw him sit on a table in front of a tall, white-blond haired man. He heard their incoherent talk but those googly silver eyes that man was giving his dad definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Did you tell him?" the voice of the man floated through the French doors.

"Tell me what?" Alaric asked himself and watched as his dad shook his head and the blond man pulled his dad on his lap.

James dragged him away from the scene and off to his room where he started unpacking his trunk. Alaric went over to his window and peered at that man and his dad at the backyard.

"Aiden, it's none of my business how your dad makes a fool out of him, you understand ? He’s an adult, he can do what he wants." James explained after constant questions from the nine year old.

“Okay, okay, so who is that guy ?”

James sighed, dropping the shirt he was holding and looked at him, cupping his cheek. "His name is Draco Malfoy, from a very old, wealthy and gentry wizarding family,  he was in the same year as your dad in Hogwarts and he was you dad’s, uh, what do the no-majs says, ah yes, old high school... sweetheart. He lives in a rather good life. Independently wealthy and therefore without any need to work, he was more than content with a settled life, preoccupying himself with upholding his influence in the Ministry of Magic." James ranted as he went into his grandson closet and grabbed a laundry basket, “Look, you and I know your Dad is still breathtakingly beautiful at his age now. But he is also very hard to deal with. Trust me, I’m his father after all. He’s a lot to handle. I love him but he’s still the same sweet boy yet such a danger-seeker I knew but a little more mellowed out and loving. He’s still stubborn and can still make you pull out your hair. But I wonder what that Malfoy brat still sees in Harry after he cheated on your dad in their sixth year when he could have any pureblood trophy wife, but then I realize there’s a million reasons why those men and women keep hitting on your dad,” James continued his rant while his grandson listened intently and was also zooming in at the couple on the patio with his no-maj binocular.

What he saw disgusted him. He was sickened when he saw the two kissing, which was more like eating each other's face off and even more repulsed when he saw that Malfoy guy bucking his hip lustfully while his hands were squeezing his dad’s ass.

"You go down and meet him and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you." James finished his ranting with a big sigh.

 

.

 

Alaric walked over to the French doors and lowered his sunglasses to peer at his dad and 'friend' with a scowl before he made his way out to them. Hands behind his back he surveyed his dad  and his sweetheart as they frolicked on the chaise lounge.

Harry stood up and smiled when he saw his son approach.

Alaric walked up to them, a curious expression on his face and distrust in his green eyes that were hidden behind his shades.

"Aiden, this is Draco Malfoy," Draco was sipping his tea in a very pureblood-like manner when he heard the introduction and he slowly raised his head at the one and only Alaric Hades Riddle who looked very much like a miniature Tom Riddle only with Harry’s colour. The man nearly choked on his drink. He thought for a moment that he came face to face with Tom himself.

"Hello," he said with a very fake smile etched on his lips.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Alaric replied putting up his shades and peered at the man he had an inkling his dad  wanted to marry.

"I can't believe I'm already meeting the famous Aiden. I have looked forward to this all summer. Oh, and call me Draco," Draco gushed in his annoying voice and tried to act really excited at the prospect of meeting an almost perfect clone of his rival in his school days.

"Really?" Alaric said just as fake

"Oh, Harry ! He’s adorable !" he laughed as Harry smiled on proudly, "You know the way your dad talks about you I expected a little boy but you are so grown up!" Draco continued grinning and it was starting to rile Alaric whose mouth ached from the smiling.

"I'll be ten soon. How old are you?" Alaric asked and it stopped Draco and be looked pretty thrown off by the question.

Trying to mask his irritation, he managed to say, "Thirty one." without gritting his teeth. Alaric smirked, he hit a nerve and was proud of it.

"Wow!" Alaric exclaimed excitedly, "Only twenty one years older than me ! How old are you again, Dad ?" he turned to Harry who just grinned at him.

"Suddenly you're very interested in math, huh ?" Harry joked then started to walk away, "Hey, I'm going to get some more snacks. Be right back !”

“So, how was camp ? Was it amazing ?" Draco asked leaning in on the boy, "You know I never heard a man talk about his son the way Harry talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close," he remarked.

"Well, you see, we’re closer than close. We're all each other has..." Alaric agreed then stood up. Suddenly and without warning, he made a huge cannonball into the pool and splashed Draco with water. The doused man quickly stood up and nearly slipped. He tried not to glare at the boy who just nearly ruined his expensive robes and cast a hot-air charm with his wand to dry off  his soaked robes.

Alaric surfaced and tried to look apologetic, even though he was far from it, "Sorry, did I get you wet, Draco ?" he asked in an angelic voice.

"Just a little, Aiden," Draco replied trying to control his anger then, "Hey, guess what? Your dad took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope that is okay with you,"

"Oh, sure. Kim’s used to strange people riding her. Not that you are strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal." Alaric said with a shrug and sat on a floater.

This piqued Draco’s interest, "Others ? What others ?"

Alaric smirked while his brilliant mind was plotting on a fake story, "You want the 411?" Alaric asked in a low voice and leaning in towards Draco.

Draco blinked, "The 411?"

Alaric rolled his eyes, "The 'information'. The lowdown on the others. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty two, I mean, number twenty three in a man’s life." Alaric explained nonchalantly and was pleased at the none too pleased expression on Draco face.

"I'm number _twenty_ three ?!" He exclaimed trying to maintain his composure as he became livid with anger.

"Well, yes, but I didn't start counting until I was about five. Merlin knows how many there were before then. It's always the same routine, you see, horseback riding through the near lake, romantic dinner which he cook himself, moonlight swimming.." Alaric said laying it on real thick and nearly doubled over in laughter at the ridiculous contortions the man’s face in front of him was doing. "But it is none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he’s changed and you're the real thing, Draco." Right at that moment, Harry walked in with a bowl of cookies.

"Okay, here we go,” Harry looked at Draco then at Alaric.. "You two find something to talk about while I was gone?"

Alaric held his nose and went underwater. Draco didn't want to look at Harry right now and opted to run a hand through his blond hair and smile.

"Does that mean 'yes'? " Harry asked with a smile.

Draco turned to him with a glint in his eye, "It sure does,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there ! I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted for several months due to my busy days in my university. Well, I'm currently having a break for a month after the final test so I finally get a lot of times to continue writing this story and I'll try to post at least two chapters in a week :) Thanks for reading anyway !


	7. Papa Riddle

Ten thousand feet in the air, the flying carriage flew and was close to landing. It had announced before it landed and a certain Aiden Potter, dressed in a fancy robes as his twin Alaric Riddle, was seated nervously looking out the window taking in the sights that was his father’s manor.

"Okay, this is it," Aiden sat back from looking out the window, letting out a long nervous sigh.

The carriage descended and finally it landed in front of an elegant looking manor. The coachman got out and opened the door for Aiden before tending to the luggage.

As soon as Aiden stepped out of the carriage, he thought he was about to walk into a fairytale. He stood hesitantly at the fence, his trunk in hand. "This is it. I hope he will like me,"

He walked towards the manor after muttered his gratitude to the coachman and pushed the gate with his free hand and took a step forward, looking up at the beautiful manor. The top balcony window was open, the white sheer curtain floating around as the breeze hit it. What if Father was in there ?

Taking a deep breath, he walked to the front door and reached for the golden knob, turning it softly. The black wooden entrance opened, he slowly walked into the house, amazed at the interior, the curved staircase in front of him the living room to him right and the drawing room beyond that. A breathless small grin fell on his face. "Hello ?"

A soft pop sent him turning, “Little master is home !”

Aiden grinned at the sight of the house elf, “Hi, Pip ! Glad to see you ! Anyway, I need to see Father, do you know where he is ?”

“Master is at his drawing room, young sir,” The little creature bowed slightly and pointed his hands to the drawing room, “Is little master needing something ? I is going to cook little master’s favourite foods if little master is hungry,”

“No, thanks, I’m not hungry, Pip,” Aiden lift his belongings slightly, “But can you bring my trunk to my room instead ? I feel too tired to bring them upstairs and I’d like to see Father immediately,”

“Sure, little master,” The house elf grabbed his trunk and vanished into thin air.

Aiden quickly went over to the living room and paused for a while to see a cloth with the words ‘Welcome Home, Alaric’ artistically inscribed on it before heading to the drawing room and he saw a pair of hands holding up a newspaper.

“Father ?” He asked tentatively. The newspaper went down to reveal Tom Riddle, an extremely handsome dark-haired man with perfectly carved features, pale skin and icy blue eyes. He wore a black silk robes and a very charming smile on his lips.

_Oh, Dad, you have a very good taste._

Aiden sinked down near the door with a soft thud.

"Alaric ?" Tom asked, and there was a worried look on his face. "Are you all right ?"

Aiden’s throat tightened. That was his father's voice. That baritone voice. Speaking to him. He managed a nod, "Just a little bit tired," he croaked out, and he pushed himself back up to his feet and somehow managed to walk towards his father.

"Come here," Tom called and wrapped his arms around his son. Aiden hugged back his father and couldn't help but sniff him. He could feel the perfectly shaped abdominis muscle of his father behind that robes. His father was a little bit leaner and his shoulders were broader than his dad’s. Definitely taller, and Aiden wanted to laugh madly. Instead he took a long, ragged breath and looked up into Tom’s face.

Aiden could see himself there, in those high cheekbones, sharp jaw and that aquiline nose. His feature wasn’t as sharp as Tom’s, neither was Alaric’s, obviously and they both have Harry’s enchanting emerald eyes. But still. He couldn’t stop himself from touching his father's cheek, which earned him a small, sharp smile.

"Are you quite certain you are fine ?" Tom asked, and Aiden nodded but continued his sniffing.

Tom raised his eyebrows in amusement, "What are you doing ?" Tom asked once more looking curiously at his son but not releasing him from his arms.

"Just smelling," Aiden told her as if it were normal.

"Smelling ?"

"I'm making a memory. Years from now when I'm all grown-up, I'll remember how my father smelled of..." He sniffed him again, "Cinnamon and mint,"

Tom chuckled at his son’s ingenuity and thoughtfulness, "Good to have you back," he said jovially and draped his arm around Aiden’s shoulders. "I see something is changed about you, Alaric." He shot Aiden a pointed look. "You've definitely spent too much time in the sun without sunscreen. I can see it from here. You're positively tan."

Uh oh. Aiden knew they had forgotten something. He glanced down at his lightly browned forearms. "Oh, right," He thouhght hard. "I forgot to apply it,"

His father hummed and lifts a glass of wine to his mouth. "I would have burnt the first day."

Aiden grinned at him.

 

.

 

The Rolls-Royce they rode took Aiden throughout all of the nice sights of Muggle London and he couldn't help but roll down the window and stick his head out. Well, it seemed like his twin failed to mention that their father promised to take him to Muggle London, in a very muggle way, once he got back from the camp.

"This is so amazing !" Aiden gushed as he put his head back inside the vehicle.

"Seven weeks into camp and you act like an American tourist." Tom joked stroking his son’s hair.

"That is what camp is for, Father. It makes us appreciate home. I just feel amused seeing how everyone drives on the wrong side of the road here," he quickly realized his mistake when his father quirked an eyebrow, "I mean, here they actually drive on the right side, but I had a long  conversation with an American muggleborn about his hometown where they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the right side, makes this seem like the wrong side..." the car suddenly passed by Buckingham Palace which caught the attention of the young wizard. Aiden quickly looked back at his chuckling father and exclaimed, "Merlin ! Father ! Buckingham Palace ! Can we stop? I'm dying to see one of the guards up close,"

"But you have seen them up close about a million times already." his disbelieving father replied.

"But never with tanned skin," Aiden pleaded and tried giving him his puppy dog face.

"Did they serve you anything funny to drink on that camp ?" Tom just asked suspiciously.

At this, Aiden gave Tom his full puppy dog face and teary eyes, "Please, Father, just for a moment,"

 _‘Morgana’s tit, how could I resist those eyes, so much look like Harr—’_ Tom quickly cut off his thoughts and tapped his deceased father’s driver's shoulder, "Alright, pull over will you, Frank?" and then the car pulled over in front of the palace.

Aiden quickly jumped out of the car and rushed up to one of the foot guards by the gate. He was amazed at his uniform from the tall black bearskin cap, the scarlet tunic with the dark blue collar, shoulder strips pipped in white, the dark blue and white cuffs to the dark blue trousers with a red stripe down the seam of its leg and the white leather buff belt. Aiden also studied the rifle he was holding upright and tried to catch his eye. As custom, the guard neither blinked nor acknowledged the awed presence waving before him.

"Hi there, how are you doing ?" Aiden asked but he was ignored. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued talking to the guard, "The name’s Aiden by the way. I'm from New York. We don't have anything remotely like you there. Oh, Godric, this is too cool ! Hugo has a nutcracker shaped just like you. Is the Queen home? What is she doing ? I know you can't answer. But can you, perhaps, blink if she's home ?"

Suddenly the guard he was talking to clicked his heels and snapped to attention. Aiden was shocked at this abrupt movement and was even more shocked when a dozen other guards joined him, since he was in the middle of it all. The palace gates majestically opened and another dozen palace guards holding Royal Flags exited in formation followed by a black Rolls Royce. It slowly pulled after the guards directly in front of Aiden who stood frozen in shock.

"Merlin, tell me this isn't what I think it will be," he muttered to himself as the window from the backseat, which was in front of him, started to roll down. Aiden began to fall backward but was pushed upright by one of the guards who were flanked behind him.

"Good afternoon," greeted Queen Elizabeth. The old woman peered at the utterly shocked young boy in front of her.

"Good afternoon," Aiden managed to reply, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was talking to the muggle queen of England.

"What is your name, dear?" Her Highness asked warmly.

"Aiden Potter. I mean, Alaric Riddle, ma'am. Not Aiden Potter. Sorry, forgot my name," a very flustered Aiden stuttered to the queen.

"Yes, I have that effect on people. Nice to meet you, Alaric Riddle. Thank you for stopping by the Palace today." Queen Elizabeth told him warmly with a slightly amused tone.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Very nice to meet you personally like this. I-I didn't even know you were home. I was excited just to see one of your Guards. I'm supposed to curtsy, a-aren't I ?" Aiden stuttered and was about to curtsy when the Queen held up her hand, effectively stopping him, "That's okay, my dear, I shan't tell a single soul. I promise," she whisper-said.

"You shan't? Oh, thank you, ma'am." Aiden said nodding his head, apparently stunned the Queen let his little mistake pass.

"Time for me to go. Ta-ta." Her Highness said and with a raise of her gloved hand, she was gone. Aiden raised his hand and muttered a meek "ta-ta" of his own.

"That's a first," one of the guards behind him remarked through gritted teeth and Aiden looked back at his stunned father and the driver who was watching him with his mouths agape.

 

.

“The Queen’s rather _cool_ , isn’t she ?”

Tom sipped his tea and put it down, “Yes, you could say so. You see, when Crown Prince Abdullah of Saudi Arabia was invited to lunch with the Queen in Balmoral, he got the shock of his life when the she gave him a ride around the Estate. Women are not, as of yet, allowed to drive in Saudi Arabia, so you can imagine his surprise when Queen Elizabeth II nonchalantly took the wheel of the royal Land Rover. Sensing his nervousness, The Queen reportedly took things up a notch and accelerated the Land Rover along the narrow Scottish estate roads, chatting away to the Prince like it was no big deal.”

They were sitting at the balcony of a fancy muggle restaurant at the moment, having tea with a dessert, facing the beautiful view of the city.

“How could you know that ? It makes you sound like those obsessive fans who stalk people they idolize like even a small information such as how many hairs they have inside their nose is a big deal. I wonder if you are one,” Aiden said mischievously.

“Well, if one of us is a fan boy, it would be you,” Tom quirked an eyebrow in amusement, “I mean, look at how you stutter in front of her.”

“Excuse me, but every normal human being will have the same reaction as mine if they meet someone important as her,” Aiden pouted and crossed his arms, “Well, perhaps you won’t since you are the Minister of Magic yourself and you are just as influential as her, well at least in Magical Britain,”

“Of course I won’t,”

Aiden sigh, “I think I’ll marry someone like the Queen one day,”

Tom smirked and let out a small laugh, “My, my, I don’t know you prefer _older_ woman.”

Aiden felt his cheek heated when he realized what his father meant. Bloody Slytherin, “That’s not what I mean ! I-I mean, I’d like to marry someone tough, determined, sensible as her,”

“You are too young to think about marriage, son.”

Aiden grinned as an idea popped in his mind, "How about you, Father ? Have you ever thought about getting married again ?" he asked and Tom stopped in his movement.

“No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you," Tom answered his son.

"But Father, seriously, you are intelligent, rich, still breathtakingly handsome at thirty three and you are everything a man wants to be, doesn't it make you consider about another marriage, or maybe just think about the 'F' word ?" Aiden continued and for a moment, Tom thought that his son was referring to that profane utterance he dreamed his son would never learn of, hear or use.  

"The 'F' word ?" Tom asked hoping against hope it was not what he thought it was.

"Our 'family,'" Aiden explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're not a family without two parents."

"Oh, that 'F' word." Tom made a mental sigh of relief but it did not stop the onslaught of memories all centered on the certain green-eyed nymph he used to love.

"Don't you ever think of my other father in any certain moments ?"

Tom just laughed and faced his son, "Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad, huh ?"

"Well, maybe because he’s never mentioned, and you can't blame a kid for wondering. Father, you can't avoid the subject forever; at least tell me what he was like?" Aiden pleaded and Tom sighed, giving in.

"Okay." he said, "He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When I met him for the first time, he was actually entirely adorable. All right?" Tom asked in a final tone.

 "All right." Aiden answered and smiled, “Where did you two met ?”

“We met at Platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station.”

“Really ?”

"Yes. It was my first day in my third year, he was in his first year back then. I saw him with his red headed friend finding an empty compartment and I was distracted by his.." he was about to say his _cute little butt_ but it didn't seem appropriate, "..beautiful eyes, and wasn't paying attention to what my acquaintances tried to tell me about. Long story short we accidently got trapped in a broomstick closet together three years later. _Something_ happened in there at that time, of course, and I had a chance to get closer with him since then." Tom added with a smirk as he recalled what happened inside the broomstick closet when they were trapped in it.

“So, was it love at first sight ?” Aiden wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Tom smirked, “You could say so.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I did this chapter well enough since I found that Tom is pretty hard to write and I don't think Tom's personality in this chapter is just like what you guys expected. Anyway thanks for reading !


	8. Two-Way Mirror Conversation

It was breakfast time back in Riddle Manor. Tom and Aiden were in the dining room about to finish their freshly brewed pot of Earl Grey tea in bone china cup with a few biscuits before moving on to breakfast, which normally involved cereal and fruit, when Aiden felt something vibrated inside his pocket.

Aiden put down his cup, “Father, would you give me permission to leave the table for a moment ? I’ve just received a call from someone I know from the camp,”

“Then why don’t you answer it here ?” Tom eyed suspiciously the oddly familiar mirror on his son’s held, “Where did you get that mirror ?”

“You know the fact that answering and holding a conversation at the dining table is considered rude behavior, don’t you, Father ? But this is emergency so I need to answer it immediately. Somewhere else,” Thanks to Alaric for the long etiquette lecture, “And I received this mirror from a friend from the camp as a goodbye present,”

Tom smiled at his son’s politeness, “Alright, you're excused.”

“Thank you, Father,” Aiden smiled as he turned around to leave the dining room and put the mirror in front of his face, “Oh, Pedro my friend, how are you ?" Aiden said in his melodramatic English accent. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Alaric would've been rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"How is it going over there ?" Alaric asked worriedly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked into his bathroom.

“Oh, everything's quite lovely here. We're expecting a bit of rain today but Pedro, can you...hold on for a moment ?" Aiden made sure the area was clear then quickly entered the closest cupboard underneath the spiral staircase. He settled himself amongst the coats and casted a lumos with Alaric’s training wand.

"Hurry, Aiden. I have got to talk to you."

"Okay, now I can talk. Merlin’s beard, Father is awesome ! I can’t believe I've lived my entire life without knowing him. He’s handsome and charming and incredibly genius and I got him talking about how he and Dad first met and what happened between them and if you ask me—" his blabbing was stopped by a cry at the other side of the mirror.

"Aiden, stop !" an exasperated Alaric cried, "We've got a major problem. I’m going to have to bring Dad there immediately."

"Immediately ? Are you nuts ? I'm just getting to know Father. I can't. I refuse." Aiden stubbornly said as he tried to ignore a velvety voice and an serpentine hiss calling his name.

"But this is an emergency. Dad’s in love !" Alaric pleaded but his brother just laughed.

"Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love with anyone, it’s the other way around," Aiden said and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, he’s definitely seeing someone now. He’s always holding this man’s hand, kiss him on the lips and damn it, Dad even let that man molest him !" his brother reported disgustedly and Aiden found himself sinking to the floor.

"He does ?" Aiden asked disbelievingly.

"It's disgusting." Alaric snapped.

"Well, you'll just have to break them up. Sabotage him. Do whatever you have to," Aiden said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage since I only met the man twelve hours ago. For your information, he’s totally annoying and I had to make up a fake story telling that Dad has several flings here and there just to piss him off. I need your help." Alaric pleaded, desperation now in his voice.

Aiden scowled, “You made Dad sounds like a whore, you know that,”

“I had to.”

"Al, I can't. I want more time with Father," Aiden retorted stubbornly before his eyes widened in panic as the velvety voice and the hiss he tried to ignore were getting closer, “Shit ! Father’s coming ! Gotta go, bye !”

“Wait, we’ve got—’’ Alaric said quickly but was cut off, "Thanks for the help, Aiden." Alaric said sarcastically at the mirror.

Aiden crept out of the cupboard when he heard a cough from above. Looking up, he saw his father with Nagini wrapped around his shoulder, both looking down curiously on him.

 ** _“Hatchling, what are you doing down there ?”_** Nagini hissed and leaned her long body down towards him and flicked his tongue at him, **_“Are you alright, hatchling ? You smell like fear,”_**

 ** _"Hi, Nagini !"_** Aiden said in a cheery voice, **_"Had a conversation via two-way mirror. From a friend at camp. It's an old camp tradition, you know, talk to your best friend from inside a closet...kind of stupid, I know but..."_** He stood up and shoved the mirror to his pocket.

 ** _"So, breakfast anyone?"_** He asked immediately changing the subject.

 

.

 

"Okay, here we go !" Harry carried a plate with bacon and eggs and another plate with a stack of chocolate pancakes. He brought them down in front of Alaric who seemed distracted in his breakfast.

“Most important meal of the day ! Eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast and just in case you're really hungry, a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible, if I do say so myself." Harry said proudly after putting the plates down.

"Thanks Dad." muttered Alaric.

"You're not hungry again ?" Harry asked with a frown, "You hardly ate your teracle tart, your favorite food in the world and now you're not eating your breakfast. Are you sick ?" He asked worriedly putting his hands on Alaric’s forehead.

"I'm fine, I promise," Alaric said with a small smile and shrug, "Where's Grandpa, anyway ?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, he left about a half an hour ago, apparently he heard about Rolf’s new baby hippogriffs and he wanted to see it. You overslept and he didn't want to wake you." Harry muttered and walked back to the stove, "Of course, I'd oversleep too if I was up at three in the morning making mysterious calls from my bathroom,"

Alaric tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights as he choked on the orange juice he was drinking, "Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Pedro. He lives in Mexico."

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Pedro at a time that was convenient for him because of the time difference," Harry stated as he poured himself coffee.

"Exactly. Because of the time difference." Alaric nodded with a smile.

"Wait. So you waited until it was two in the morning in his time ?” Harry asked confused.

"Actually," Alaric started slowly while his brain was spinning to find another lie to cover his mistake, "It was nine in the morning his time. You see, he lives in Mexico but he was on vacation with his family in Rome." Alaric explained with a triumphant smile.

“I see,” Harry said as he turned his back to stare at his son, "Okay, look smarty-pants, there's something really important I want to talk to you about,"

"That's funny because there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Alaric replied bit off a piece of toast.

Harry smiled at him, "Okay, you go first."

"No, you,"

Harry breathed out nervously, "Okay, I want to talk to you about Draco,"

"And I want to talk about my other father." Alaric said then, in a somewhat worried tone, "What about Draco ?"

Harry was taken completely offguard at his statement. He stopped momentarily in his tracks to gaze at his son as if seeing him for the first time. _He really does look like Tom_ , he thought. After about almost ten years, thoughts of him came rushing back just because of that statement.  

_"Tom ! We just had twins !" Harry said after he gave birth to little Alaric and Aiden._

_"Yes, I can see that. You know, I was ready to have one but two—this is incredible !" Tom said as he caressed Harry’s cheek lovingly._

_"I bet we're gonna be great parents. I mean, I'm an Auror while you're a politician ! Our kids will be so versatile," Harry gushed and Tom held him close to him._

_"That they will be," Tom said gently in his ear and leaned down for a kiss._

"W-W-What about your Father ?" Harry stuttered, all his old feelings rushing back to him.

"Dad, I'm almost ten, how long do you expect me to live without two parents ?" Alaric said exasperatedly and Harry gave a sigh.

"Come on, Aiden, we've talked about your Father,"

"No we haven't. Not really. A child needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Dad, I'm almost a teenager, face it." Alaric argued, looking up at him.

"You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. Which brings me to..." And Harry’s words were cut off by an excited looking James Potter rushing from the floo with a baby hippogriff wrapped around his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry if this chapter isn't good enough as you expected or too short (since I've been sick for days and haven't been able to focus in writing this story)  
> Anyway, I have no idea how two-way mirror works so I describe it as the magical version of cell phone instead.


	9. Here comes trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously AU, since James Potter is still alive, Tom is only a few years older than Harry, etc and I don't think I own anything since the plot is completely based on the iconic The Parent Trap (1998) movie, except the OC(s) and some scene that you won't find similar to any scenes from the original movie.  
> Anyway, English isn't my native language, and I don't have any beta, so there're probably a lot of typos, bad grammar or poor choice of words. I'd appreciate it if anyone point them out for me.

It was the fourth day after Alaric’s arrival in New York, and the boy currently was riding a broom racing right over the lake after his dad and the two were throwing joking threats to each other about who will win. They reached the edge of the lake and then slowed their brooms.

"So, are you excited about our camping trip ?" Harry asked his son, looking over at Alaric once they came to a complete stop.

"What camping trip ?" Alaric asked confused. Obviously his twin failed to mention that part.

"What camping trip ? The one we go on every summer," Harry answered his with a look that wondered if he was kidding.

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure, I can't wait." Alaric answered with a grin as if he remembered. He made a note to himself to berate his brother for not telling him

Looking at the beautiful view, Harry cleared his throat, "So, Aiden, what do you think of Draco ?" he asked expectantly.

"As what, Dad ? Your friend? Your.." Alaric was cut off by his dad.

"No, just what do you think of him ?" Harry asked, "As a person ?"

"Oh, he's, uh, good looking, nice hair, quite fashionable—I don't know," he shrugged. "Honestly, Dad, he’s a complete stranger to me, I mean, I’ve only seen him twice, for merlin’s sake ! Why do you want my opinion anyway ?" Alaric asked as if he didn't know. The way Harry and Draco acted around each other they were both headed to much bigger things than being just friends.

Harry sigh, "Well, I'll tell you why, Aiden. Because..."

"Race you back to home, Dad !"

"Aiden ! I'm trying to tell you something !"

Harry watched as his son flew away at full speed. He silently cursed and tried to fly after him but he was already far ahead.

Alaric couldn’t believe that his assumption was correct and that the two were getting married. He  hastily threw off Aiden’s broom and ran back to the house. Bursting in through the French doors, he paced back and forth starting a monologue, "I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid."

"Aiden, we have to talk." Harry said seriously as he approached his son.

"Okay, talk."

"Okay, uh, I want to know what you think about making Draco...a part of the family ?"

Alaric blinked, "Part of our family?"

“Yeah,”

“I think it’s a brilliant idea !”

“Really ?”

“Totally !”

“You do ?!”

“Yes, it's like a dream come true ! I know he's practically your age, Dad,  but I've always wanted a big brother !" Alaric said in fake excitement and Harry’s smile fell, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Honey, I think you get it wrong,"

"No I don’t. You're going to adopt Draco. That is so sweet, Dad !"

"I'm not going to _adopt_ him. I'm going to _marry_ him,"

Alaric leapt up from the couch. "Marry him ?! That's insane ! How can you marry someone like him ?!" He started pacing in front of him, completely distraught.

 ** _"How can you marry this terrible man who is obviously going to dump you for the second time right after he gets into your pants ?!"_** Alaric ranted in Parseltongue.

“Aiden, calm down,” Harry said gently.

**_“I can’t believe you choose that horrible man to be your husband. Father is obviously one hundred percent better than that man-whore could ever be !”_ **

"Aiden, calm down!" Harry repeated this time holding onto the arms of his son, "You’re speaking in Parseltongue," I wasn’t a question.

Alaric’s face fell for a minute. He had been doing this too much, "I’ve always been able to do that.” he said with a shrug then sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. Let's just discuss this calmly and rationally."

"Yeah, and in English, if you don't mind. Right ?" Harry said, gently stroking his son’s hairs, "Sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just... Just..." Alaric took a deep breath then let everything out, "Dad, you can't get married ! It will totally ruin completely everything !" After saying that, he stormed out of the house leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Harry squeezed his temples, a migraine was setting in when Draco appeared from the fireplace. Draco walked towards him with that catlike grin etched on his face although it looked more like a grimace. Harry gave a small wave and walked towards one of the outdoor armchairs.

"He thought I was going to adopt him !" Harry muttered to himself as he pulled his hairs out.

"Hey, gorgeous !" Draco said brightly and made himself comfortable on one of the chaise seats and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Uh, hi, Drake," Harry replied weakly covering his face with his hands.

"You look stressed, babe," Draco stated and cupped Harry’s face with one hand, leaving the other hovering above Harry’s butt, then leaned in for a kiss.

“I told Aiden,”

“You did ?”

"Yeah. He went ballistic. He started ranting in Parseltongue,” _Which makes him look like Tom even more_ , “I-I don't know what's gotten into him,"

"Harry, love, this reaction is totally classic. It's 'Mommy's Getting Remarried - 101'. Well, you’re technically his ‘mommy’, right ?” Draco chuckled, “I'd worry if he didn't react this way. Look, why don't I talk to him ?" Draco offered as he got Harry off his lap, placing him in his seat, and went over to the back of the chair where he started massaging his shoulders then started placing several wet kisses on Harry’s neck.

"He’s a little sensitive about you right now, you know," Harry muttered wagging a finger but smiling at the attention he gave him.

"That's why I need to do it. We have got to break the ice sometimes," Draco declared and then unbuttoned the top three buttons of Harry’s shirt, "Wear your shirt like this, babe. I like it when I see a bit of cleavage," he cooed and stood up.

 

.

 

Draco found Alaric on a wooden swing set a bit far from the house. He journeyed the stone steps leading to them and knocked on one of the wooden posts.

"Knock-knock," and Alaric looked at him, "Can I join you?"

Alaric nodded, "Sure."

Draco went in and sat down opposite Alaric, "Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh ?"

"Naturally."

"You know I remember what it was like to be eight. I had my first girlfriend at eight. It's a wonderful age. You start to feel alive and sooner or later you understand what it means to fall in love," Draco grinned.

"Me ? I don't think so. I don't even have my ten-year-old molars yet." Alaric retorted.

"Well, take it from someone who got their molars very early in life. Being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes two people on a magical journey to a place—" Draco gushed, again, but was cut off.

"I don't mean to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything but I think I know what mystery my Dad sees in you." Alaric said knowingly.

"You do?"

"You're his..what was it again ? Uh, yeah, _old highschool sweetheart_ and Merlin ! At thirty one you're still handsome and sexy and alluring enough to be above Gilderoy Lockhart’s rank on Witch Weekly. Dad’s only human and kind of old enough to be desperate but if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than just sex, right ?" Alaric asked with his angelic smile and he clearly enjoyed the shocked look on Draco’s face when the ferret heard the last part.

“Boy, your dad underestimates you," Draco suddenly growled squinting his eyes and peering at the boy before him with an evil smirk as he leaned back in his seat.

"But you won't, will you, _Malfoy_ ?" Alaric said as his face took on one of those expressions that Tom Riddle was known for – his death glare. Mixed with Harry’s eyes which were as green as the killing curse, it was ten times more terrifying.

"So what if I'm aging but still young and handsome ? That isn’t a crime, you know, and look at your Dad, he looks as if he wasn’t even a day over twenty. And for your information, I adore your Dad ! I have planned on marrying him since the day we set eyes on each other as Hogwarts firsties. This is the real deal, kid, and nothing you do is going to come between us." Draco said calmly but menacingly. "Hate to break it to you, little man, but you're not the only boy in Harry Potter-soon-to-be-Malfoy’s life anymore. Get over it."

"If that's the case, your odd ambition in becoming ‘Witch Weekly’s greatest playboy’ has nothing to do with it, right?" Alaric retorted. Oh, he really had to thank Rose Weasley for that precious information. That hit a nerve and Draco leaned in so close that Alaric could smell a weak hint of various women’s perfumes.

"Listen, brat, I am going to marry your Dad in two weeks whether you like it or not. So I suggest that you do not tangle with me anymore ! You're in way over your head. Is that clear ?"

Alaric took the courage to lean in closer, "Crystal."

 

.

 

"Did you enjoy your lessons today ?" Tom questioned his son with mild curiosity. "You do prefer Bellatrix to instruct you rather than your old tutor, am I right ?"

"I do," Aiden responded softly. "I just feel comfortable when I'm around Aunt Bella," Well, she had this odd vibe that kind of reminded him to Sirius, that’s why.

"So how was the lesson ?" Tom asked more specifically as he flipped another page of Ministry reports.

"It was very good," Aiden answered with much more enthusiasm, "Aunt Bella explained to me more about glamour charms. I never knew that they were as complex as they are. However, the book that covers most magical theory only devoted a small section to that particular subject,"

"Are you interested in knowing more theory on glamour spells ?"

Aiden shrugged lightly. "There isn't much to do,"

"Perhaps," Tom began casually, knowing that his son had never enjoyed anything related to potion, "You might like to hang around with Severus Snape and learn the art of potion making from him ?"

"I suppose," Aiden paused a moment. Severus Snape. He recalled those moments when his grandpa and Uncle Paddy told him stories about when they were still in Hogwarts and somehow they mentioned this particular Snivellus Snape several times. Huh, Snivellus, what an odd name. He didn’t know much about him and all he knew that this Snivellus bloke was an unfortunate victim of his grandpa’s prank, perhaps this Severus Snape was related to him ?

"Or you could always join me in my private study when I'm working on new spells."

"New spells ?" Aiden murmured, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "Truly, you're working with new spells ? But I've heard that they're extremely difficult to create..new spells that is. To create something from scratch requires a great grasp of magical theory and powerful magic," Aiden mentally slapped himself. This was Tom riddle, what did he expect ?

Tom chuckled seeing his son’s delight, "When would you like to start ?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it will be."

Aiden smiled, and then he frowned as vibrated inside his pocket. Uh oh, Alaric’s calling.

“Father, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment ?" Aiden asked.

Tom frowned, "Of course. Are you alright ? Would you like me to come with you ?"

"No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch woozy because of those lessons, that's all." Aiden said and then tried not to bolt out of the door. When his father couldn’t see him anymore, Aiden rushed to his room and locked the door.

Tom watched the spot where his son was before going back to his paper work. _Woozy_ , he pondered.

"Aiden, thank Merlin you answered. I'm absolutely desperate." Alaric said into the two-way mirror.  

“What's up, Al ?”

"Dad’s getting married."

Aiden gasped, "What ?!”

"The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Father and Dad back together, we have got to do it fast. And I mean really fast !" Alaric nearly yelled out of frustration.

"Okay, okay, let me think,” Aiden hissed and paced with his brain spinning to find an idea, “So we really need to drop the bomb. As soon as possible. The only way to stop this is if Dad comes here. It’s impossible for Father to come there since he’ll have several meetings this week. Father will see him, and he’ll realize how much he misses Dad and will do anything to stop that man-whore to replace him in Dad’s heart,"

“Sap, but sounds like a good idea. Seeing how possessive Father actually is, it’ll work. Definitely.” Alaric’s face disappeared from the mirror for just a moment, and then he was back, eyes wide, “It’s lunch time here, Dad probably have just finished cooking. We’ll talk about this again later.”

 

.

 

Meanwhile at the same time in New York..

Alaric thought it was really odd to think of his dad possibly having sex, but damn it, Alaric thought that if his Dad was going to do that, then he had to do it with his Father, not a bloody ponce. And, besides, how underhanded was that that Harry had been seeing someone while his son was away ? Like he didn’t trust his son or something. According to Aiden’s story, Harry used to tell his son everything—or so he thought.

A dry cough from the doorway startled him and Alaric jolts upright. His grandpa was standing in the doorway, almost blending into the heavy dark wood of the frame in his robe. Alaric had no idea how long the man had been standing there. The bottom drops out of his stomach.

"Grandpa." Alaric muttered.

James raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Alaric kept his face impassive, trying not to gulp. "Did you hear..." He gestured to the two-way mirror, "...that?"

"Are you asking whether I heard my grandson, Aiden, calling his own house, presumably from Little Hangleton ?" James walked in to the center of the room, and sat down on the sofa near Alaric, "Yes. Yes I did, Alaric,"

A hooking sensation went through Alaric’s chest, almost like a Portkey but too high up. It was wonderful to be called his own name, and he wanted to cry. But he was completely uncertain whether James Potter would welcome him as his own. He tilted his face upwards, looking for some flicker of emotion or sign of opinion in his grandpa’s face.

"I assume you met at camp,"

Alaric nodded silently.

"Is this some sort of prank Aiden and you cooked up to embarrass everyone ?"

“No.” Alaric took a deep breath, “I just wanted to know where I came from. I wanted to meet Dad." He licked his dry bottom lip, "And Aiden wanted to meet Father. It is not fair, for us being split up like that and not knowing anything about each other, or our other parent or _you_ —" His voice cracked, and to his great mortification, the tears flowed then. Damn it. He hated it when he got upset. He wasn’t a baby any more. For Merlin’s sake, he was _nine_.

And then suddenly a large, soft linen square was pressed to his face. His grandpa was leaning forward to daub at the corners of his eyes, drying the tears and soothing the irritation.

"There, there," James said awkwardly. Alaric sniffled, and his grandpa handed him the handkerchief, "Here, go on then. Blow,"

Alaric blew his nose, and he could breathe again, although he was still a bit water-logged and snuffly.

James chuckled and touched his grandson’s cheek, with barely noticeable hesitation. Alaric looked up at him, "You come from us, Alaric. You're a Potter as well, and you've been one since the day you were born," His eyes soften, "I remember holding you in St Mungo's when you were minutes old. You were the first one, you realize. All red and squalling and—" James broke off, and Alaric saw him swallow. James looked away, "I never agreed with Harry and Riddle’s ridiculous plan to separate you. Blood will always find blood eventually, but they didn't want to listen,"

Overwhelmed, Alaric surprised himself and his grandpa by launching himself at him and hugging him, both arms meeting around his neck. "Thank you," he said into the smooth fabric of his grandpa’s robe. "For telling me all that, I mean. It's the most I've ever heard about how things were before."

James smiled at Alaric, and his eyes were fixed on his face as if he wanted to memorize every inch of Alaric’s features. It was a bit disconcerting, "I'm kind of amazed that you found your way here. Maybe we should introduce you properly to your Dad ?"

Alaric swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment. _Dad_.

"Come on, now," James stood, bracing Alaric under the elbow, “I know Riddle probably raises you to become a perfect Slytherin but still, a half of your DNA is from a Potter and every single Potter sorted into Gryffindor. Show a little Gryffindor bravery, will ya ?” James teased playfully.

After hearing a chuckle from his grandson, James barks a laugh. "Excellent. This has great promise as a comedic situation !"

As he led Alaric out of the room, Alaric wondered what new chapter of his life awaited him beyond the double doors to the kitchen.

 

.

 

Two hours later, Alaric held his shirt nervously pacing in front of the double doors that led him to kitchen. Harry was about to finish cooking for lunch and on his way to set the dining table. He peeked through the door and stared at his Dad.

"Just do it, little man,” His grandpa said into his ear, standing beside him, urged him with a little pat on his rear which made Alaric enter.

Harry looked up and smiled at his son, "I have just finished cooking the food you ask for lunch, glazed salmon with spiced carrots ! Anyway, how about you and I go out and spend the rest of the day getting lost in McTawny Broomsticks after lunch ?" Harry asked his son as Alaric wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hugged him from behind.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to go out of town today." Alaric said looking down.

"You have to go out of town today ?" Harry decided to humor his son, "And where, may I ask, are you going ?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Alaric buried his face into his dad’s shirt.

"Aiden ?" Harry called with a small laugh.

"That's why I have to go ! I have to go to see Aiden." Alaric said, still burying his face into his dad’s shirt.

"I see and where might Aiden be ?" Harry asked still thinking it was a joke.

"In Britain with Tom Riddle, our Father." Alaric answered with a mumble, and this piece of news definitely shocked Harry.

"You're not Aiden ?" Harry asked in a raspy whisper, turned around facing his son who looked at him fearfully. It was odd actually, in fact, Alaric was never scared, he had no idea what this stunning man was doing to him.

"That would be correct." Alaric mumbled, his eyes wide in worry even though his dad’s lips were going up with a smile.

"You're Alaric ?" Harry whispered as a tear slowly slid down his cheeks, smiling softly in astonishment.

"I am." Alaric sighed. Harry put a hand on his mouth as tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the son he hadn’t seen in over nine years.

"Aiden and I met at camp and we decided to switch places." Alaric whispered softly, looking at his dad. "I'm sorry, but I had never seen you and I had dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Aiden felt the exact same way about Father, so we just sort of switched lives. I hope you're not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Aiden." He explained as Harry looked at him blankly.

"Oh, Alaric, I've loved you your whole life," Harry cried as he pulled his son into his arms.

"Really ?" Alaric sounded wistfully eager. "You're not just saying that?"

Harry shook his head. That was something he would never lie about. "I felt you move inside my body for months, Al." He gave him a wry smile. "It's not something you easily forget. And every morning I've looked at your brother and wondered what you would be doing that day..." Harry had to stop. His throat constricted, almost painfully, and he managed to choke out a laugh, "Merlin, look at you !" Harry glanced at James who was leaning at the door frame, "Look at him," he says, and James beamed.

Harry scanned his son’s face and he could see so much of Tom in his son, the echoes of their own distant past so visible in both of their boys now, and Harry couldn’t ignore the wave of grief that washed over him. They had been so young and so stupidly foolish, both of them. And if Harry had known then what he now knew, he would never have walked out of that door. He brushed his knuckles against Aiden’s jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you all along ?" Harry asked.

"I was scared." Alaric confessed wiping away the rest of his tears, "I guess you have to switch us back now ?"

"Legally, you belong to your father and Aiden belongs to me," Harry answered with a sigh, thinking about his ex-husband all over again. He would never admit it, but he actually missed him.

"'His' and 'His', kids. No offense, Dad, but this arrangement doesn’t make sense." Alaric sniffled.

"I agree, it totally sucks." Harry said softly, stroking his son’s hairs. "I don't want to lose you now that we've been together."

"Well, then I guess we will just have to go to Britain, see Aiden and Father and work this whole thing out." Alaric said matter-of-faculty, peering up at his dad.

"I guess we will," Harry agreed smiling at him, "Not to worry, I'll take care of everything," Harry promised, hugging his son tightly.

 

.

 

Aiden rubbed his face in frustration with one of his hand holding the two-way mirror, “Alright, so what’s the plan ?”

“Have you checked Father’s schedule for this weekend ? Is there anything particular from it ?”

“Yes, I’ve checked it and it’s just the same stuff every single day,” Aiden perked up slightly as he remembered something, “Oh, I remember something like Slughorn’s party, I don’t know exactly what it is. But the point is, Father is invited and he’s going to attend it. Tomorrow.”

“Great !”

Aiden blinked in confusion, “Great ? What’s so great about it ?”

“That, my brother,” Alaric smirked, “is the key to reunite Father and Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! I have no idea how two-way mirror works so I describe it as the magical version of cell phone instead.  
> Anyway, I decided to finish the 9th chapter today and post it today as well since I'm no longer sick (but my temperature is actually still high but I'm feeling better so whatever)


	10. Papa Meets Daddy

Harry was just going around his walk in closet getting random robes and throwing them in a heap on his bed as James watched him from his corner nook.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this !" Harry declared, storming out of his closet with hairs wilder than usual and staring at his father.

"I haven't heard from Tom in like ten years and now I'm going halfway across the country just to meet him again !" Harry cried, swinging around a robes that was in his hand. "I'm not ready for this ! I mean if he didn't drive me nuts then I'd still be married to him. That's why we had this arrangement, so we wouldn't have to see each other again !" _And that’s why I decided to try to  move on._

"Look at me, Dad ! I'm a total mess ! Wait, tell me— do I look old ?" Harry blurted, looking into the mirror and checking for wrinkles before frowning and looking at James, "Wait, why am I so worried about that ? Tom could be wrinkling and fat—yes, that could work..." Harry mumbled to himself.

“Actually, from what Alaric tells me, he’s still a hottie," James wiggled his brows and Harry silently smiled dreamily thinking of Tom’s...abs and huge— "And never remarried," James added.

"Whatever, I’m going to marry Draco anyway," Harry mumbled with an eye roll, "So Tom’s still a hottie, huh ? Mind you he had this smirk that made me weak at the knees—"

"Dad, I'm totally ready." Alaric announced, making his presence known with a grin that matched his Dad’s.

"Oh yeah, me too...almost," Harry replied awkwardly with a smile.

"Dad, your suitcase is like, totally empty." Alaric noted as he stood by James.

"Oh right, sorry," Harry said distractedly, "Did you speak with your father ?"

Alaric and James shared a look before he answered, "Uhm, yes I just had a conversation with him via fire-call, actually. He said he’s really anxious to see you."

"He did? Anxious-nervous, like he’s dreading it or anxious-excited like he’s looking forward to it ?"

"Anxious-excited, definitely." Alaric said and James raised an eyebrow knowing that his grandson was lying. Oh, Tom Riddle raised him well, "He said that he will meet us tomorrow at the evening at Slughorn’s party in Hogwarts, since both of you are invited."

Harry laughed uneasily when he heard that, "Slughorn’s party ? Really ? I’ve never wanted to attend it but that’s fine. Anyway, why don't you go down and grab your stuffs, okay ?" He said and Alaric nodded.

Alaric was about to exit when his grandpa whispered in his ear, "Liar, liar, pants on fire,"

Alaric whirled around and glared at him, bringing his finger to his lips. "Shh !" He hissed then swiped his hand against his neck silently saying, _'I'll kill you if you say anything.'_

"You know, dear son," James said as he stepped into his son’s closet, "If I was going to face Tom Riddle again, and I had your pretty face, I'd go all out. I'd wear this," James came out with a very fancy looking robes, "You'd _kill_ it,"

Harry smiled and started putting his clothes in the suitcase.

 

.

 

"There you are, Tom and young Alaric !" Slughorn pounced on Tom and Aiden, pressing a crystal goblet filled with some sparkling liquid the color of moonlight into his hand. "Come here, my boys, there are some people who are dying to meet you !" He dragged them over to a small group of people by the window.

Slughorn's soiree turned out to be everything that Aiden had feared it would be. Dozens of people were chatting and exchanging insincere compliments around buffet tables laden with glittering crystal punch bowls, silver trays of delicate and absurdly tiny canapes, and elaborate floral arrangements that gave off a sweet, hypnotic scent. Thousands of enchanted candles cast their warm, flickering light over the guests and made already beautiful faces seem breathtaking, and plain faces more alluring. Slughorn himself, dressed in maroon velvet robes, moved from one cluster of people to another, patting a shoulder here, touching an arm there. Like a collector caressing his prized artworks.

After an hour of endless introductions and chit-chat more incomprehensible and meaningless than Ancient Runes, Tom, anxious to escape before Slughorn steered him both to the party, hurried over to the other side of the room, where he caught a sight of an oddly familiar dark-haired man, surrounded by a small crowd, fishing an edible moonflower out of his drink with his wand. He lit up when he realized who the man was.

“Harry ?” Tom whispered. He tried to keep him in view, even leaning side to side since his sight was blocked by the crowd.

 

.

 

Tom rushed out onto the direction that Harry was striding on a while ago. Aiden saw him and he asked, "Father, is there something wrong ?"

"No, everything’s alright. I’m just heading to the other side of the room. Alaric, would you do me a favor and keep Slughorn company, will you ? Thank you." Tom said and hurried off as his son walked away. Suddenly he turned back, "Do I look alright ? Like presentable or something? Not too old ?" He called out nervously.

"You look great, Father, young and handsome." Aiden said and smiled wondering why on earth his father was acting that way but then the realization struck him and a Cheshire Cat grin covered his face.

A few moments later, Tom was in the other side of the room, nervously looking for his ex-husband and this time he bumped into the real Alaric. He looked down on him obviously confused.

"Father !" Alaric called, his eyes widening happily.

"I thought you were going to keep Slughorn company ?" Tom asked with furrowed brows and Alaric looked surprised.

"I was ?" He asked in confusion but then realized, quickly smiling. "Yes, I was. But he seems quite busy conversing with Gwenog Jones." suddenly he hugged Tom, "It's great to see you, Father."

“It’s great to see you too.” Alaric nodded and watched him rush off as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"There you are, young Alaric !" Slughorn suddenly materialized behind him. "Where is your father ?  There are still so many people who haven't had a chance to meet him. Come, you really must taste the mallowsweet soufflé,"

And Slughorn steered him gently back to the party.

 

.

 

Tom walked along the room, looking through each balconies and thought he saw Harry walking to one of them. He tried to get a closer look but got caught in the midst of a group of students who attended the party.

Harry noticed him and gave him a little wave with a beautiful shy smile.

Tom weaved through the crowd but when he got to the patio, Harry was gone. Discouraged, he sighed, then he saw Aiden sitting in a throne-like chair, sipping a fruit cocktail. He blinked in surprise.

Aiden smiled at him wickedly. "Looking for somebody, Father ?" He asked, leaning back and sending him a knowing look.

 

.

 

A few mintes later, at the middle of the room, Tom ran a hand through his hair and was trying to look inconspicuous as he roamed around trying to locate Harry and make sure he wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Slughorn approached the wandering Minister and laid a hand on his shoulder making him jump in surprise.

“There you are, Tom ! Finally ! I have been waiting for a chance to exchange a few words with you alone, my boy,” he said and Tom smiled at him but still continued to look around.

“Did you try the puffapod-braised scallops yet ? Oh, I really must insist that you taste one,”

“Sure.” Tom answered distractedly and spotted Harry calmly walking to the balcony after finishing his conversation with Dumbledore. Tom stared at him and he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Harry Potter, looking breathtakingly stunning with robes of forest green hue which flowed from his shoulders down his side and left a little trail in the back. Underneath the outer robe with edges decorated in silver, his suit vest was of darker shade of green decorated with silver floral patterns and buttons. His slim black pants showed off the curve of his hips down his legs to rest on top of black shoes that shone. His long sleeved button up was also black and his cravat silver as finishing touch. All Tom could hear was the fast thumping of his heart and he couldn't stop gawking at the beautiful man across the room.

“Now, Tom, have you met Eldred Worple ? He's the writer of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vamp_ —’’

“Excuse me, Professor. Not to be rude or anything, but there is someone else I need to greet.” Tom told him and started to walk towards Harry. He nearly bumped one of the students who was guiding his date towards one of table. Tom quickly sidestepped the other guests but his quest wasn't smooth sailing from there. He stumbled that went unnoticed by him and he tried to maintain his balance and his eyes on Harry. The other guests around asked him if he was alright but he ignored them as he tried to stand up.

"Father, watch out !" Alaric cried out suddenly. Harry snapped his head to the general direction of his son’s voice and watched as Tom bumped an elf carrying a tray of drinks and slipped because of the spilled liquid that made the floor slippery. Harry giggled as he watched him trying to stand up and his dark hair stuck up in odd angles. Tom casted a hot-air charm on his soaked robes after assuring the concerned guests that he was okay and walked towards Harry with a charming smile of his.

“Hello, Harry." Tom said in a kind of husky voice and Harry giggled.

"Hello, Tom," He replied and stood awkwardly trying not to be too nervous, “Uhm, your nose, it looks a little bit crooked, here let me help you with that,” He pointed his wand at Tom’s nose, “ _Episkey_ !”

“Thank you,” Tom smiled after hissing slightly because of the pain, "Well, clearly one of us seems to have been expecting this. I mean, I'm stunned to see you but you don't seem too stunned to see me. I haven’t—’’ he was cut off by Aiden, who slowly emerged from behind his father.

"Father, I can explain why he’s here," Aiden said slowly and Tom’s eyes widened.

"Alaric, do you know who this is ?" Tom asked glancing towards Harry.

"Actually yes, and actually, I'm not Alaric," Aiden admitted, looking nervously at his father.

"Actually, I am." the real Alaric said as he appeared beside his brother and looked up smiling at his father.

Tom was speechless to see his twin sons together for the first time in ten years, "Both of them?" he asked stunned, "Alaric...Aiden...?" he stammered smiling.

"I guess you and Dad think alike because you both sent us to the same camp. We met and the whole thing kind of just spilled out." Alaric explained smiling at his parents.

"They switched places on us, Tom." Harry muttered looking at Tom but careful not to stare.

"Are you saying that I have had Aiden with me all this time ?" Tom asked and knelt to the level of his sons.

"Well, I wanted to know what you were like and Al wanted to know Dad. Are you angry ?" a nervous Aiden asked his father who was still trying to process what happened.

"Of course not. I just I can’t believe it's you." Tom said as he took Aiden in his arms and kissed his cheek then held him in front of him with a huge smile, "The last time I saw you, you had diaper rash." He chuckled and studied his son from head to toe.

"It's alright," Aiden said with a giggle, "Well, I'm quite grown up now and I'm headed into my crazy mixed-up teenage years and I'll be the only boy I know without two parents to fight with." Aiden said exaggeratedly causing Harry to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Alaric, you have been in New York all this time ?" Tom asked him with furrowed eyebrows, bewildered and he nodded, "Come here, son." Tom smiled and held out his hands where his son gladly jumped in and the two embraced each other tightly.

"Dad’s such a sweet person and kind and look at the beauty he owns as a bonus ! I can't believe how you ever let him go." Alaric whispered looking up at Tom.

"Boys, why don't you let your Father and I talk for a couple of minutes, okay ?" Harry, who was clearly hearing what Alaric tried to imply, said breaking up the tension.

"Sure, fine." Alaric said with a knowing smirk.

“Well, this is quite unexpected, I mean, seeing them together, seeing you..." Tom sighed, "So, how are you, Harry ?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he watched him with one thought running through his mind, _"how did I let him go?"_

"Yeah…I've been terrific," Harry replied.

"Well, I see that you haven't changed a bit." Tom said leaning closer to Harry with a charming smile when the two heard a shrill screech somewhere near them.

“Harry, love, is that you ?” A very over-dressed Draco Malfoy approached them and gave Harry a peck on the lips while one of his hand was sneaking around his lover’s tiny waist before realizing Tom’s presence and sneering slightly at him, “Minister Riddle,” he greeted with a slight nod.

Tom nodded back, his left eyes twitching in annoyance, “Malfoy.”

“I am aware that you’re invited in Slughorn’s party as well and this is the first time you are willing to attend, darling, but may I ask what are you doing here ? Alone with _him_ ,” Draco questioned narrowing his eyes at Tom who just rolled his eyes, “In the balcony while everyone else are inside,”

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s chest trying to calm his fiancé, "We just met here and we're having a little chat," he explained and Draco bared his teeth and readied himself of the ensuing argument when a dark-haired child suddenly popped up beside him.

"Hi !" Alaric said perkily and Draco glanced at him before glancing back at Harry.

"Hello," the man growled when another dark-haired child popped up on his other side.

"Yo ! How ya' doin' ?" Aiden asked and Draco glanced at him and then yelped in surprise. He glanced at Aiden then back at Alaric utterly horrified that there was not one but two of them.

"Draco, did I ever mention to you that Aiden was a twin ?" Harry tried lamely with a sweet smile.

"No," a really peeved Draco said, "I'm afraid you missed that little _important_ detail,"

"Don't feel bad _Mr. Malfoy_ , he never mentioned it to me either," Aiden shot his Dad a raised eyebrow and smirk before continuing, "By the way, I'm the real Aiden. This is Alaric," he pointed at his brother who wiggled his eyebrows while Draco dutifully glanced at the other side, "He was pretending to be me while I was pretending to be him !" he took a deep breath and smiled brightly, flourishing his arms to point at Tom, "And this is our paternal father, the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle !" Aiden finished proudly, his eyes twinkling.

"What a small world !" Draco exclaimed before putting the back of his hand on his forehead and promptly falling on the floor in a perfect theatrical faint. Tom scoffed as the boys giggled and Harry tried to revive him.

"Shouldn't we applaud his performance or something ?" Tom said with a smirk.

"Nah, I don't think he’ll be up for an encore," Aiden replied and the two children laughed.  

"Merlin, I can't get him up !" Harry said as he tried to drag him.

"Hand him over to us, Dad, maybe we can throw him to the Black Lake and let the giant squid eat him," Alaric started and Draco suddenly woke up.

"Oh I'm alright now, no need for that..." Draco said and wriggled free of Harry and walked away. Harry took a beat before rushing after him as Aiden and Alaric watched on laughing hysterically while Tom only raised his eyebrows with eyes glinting in amusement before clearing his throat to get his sons’ attention.

"One of you," Tom said raising a finger in the air and walking towards the twins, "I'm not sure which one of you at the moment, but one of you, told me that your dad knew that I was attending Slughorn’s party tonight while I, in the other hand, had absolutely no idea he and I were on the same planet, let alone in the same building,”  he had started to pace back and forth now, “Considering the fact that I've been lied to by my own children and there is this blonde man calling your dad with such endearments, I'd like to know why.”

"Father," Alaric began with a serious look, "Dad is getting married." Tom stopped his movement  in shock, his face expressionless as his heart seemed to plummet to its death in his chest.

"He’s all wrong for him. And the only way he won't marry him is..." Aiden glanced at his brother, "You tell him, he knows you better," Aiden nudged Alaric who rolled his eyes.

"Is if Dad _sees_ you again." Alaric finished to a still dumbstruck Tom with a small smile.

"Wait a minute. You are not actually trying to hook me up with Harry, are you?" Tom asked his sons who looked at each other.

"Actually, we are." Alaric admitted nervously and Aiden nodded his head, "You're perfect for each other !" Aiden added.

Tom sighed and stared at the spot where his ex-husband had just disappeared. He recalled all those feelings he had just felt at that night; the feeling of the fast thumping of his heart—when he saw Harry for the first time after long ten years and jealousy—when he saw Draco Malfoy, his fellow Slytherin house member who happened to be his biggest rival in winning Harry’s heart when both of them were in Hogwarts, pecked the stunning green-eyed man on the lips. Oh, Tom definitely wouldn’t let that blasted ferret win Harry’s heart for the second time !

At that very moment, Tom Marvolo Riddle realized one thing. He _wanted_ Harry back.


	11. Dinner Date

Later that day, Harry and Draco were in Malfoy Manor, both topless on a king sized bed. Harry threw one leg over Draco's while Draco began to suck his collarbone and threw his head back and with one deep breath, slowly slid his hand underneath Harry’s pants. Harry’s breath hitched when he felt a warm hand closing around him and he pulled back to look at Draco, whose eyes were darkened with lust and began moving his hand up and down. Harry responding rapidly underneath his hand and he started to move faster.

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco’s neck. "Draco," he moaned as Draco found Harry's soft, plump lips once more. He began to suck and nibble on Harry's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, engaging the other tongue in a furious battle.

He began pushing his hips against Draco’s hand, wanting more friction. Heat began to gather in his lower stomach and whimpers began to slip out of his mouth.

Deciding it was only fair to return the gesture, Harry fumbled with trembling hands at the strings on Draco’s pants. Finally he managed to slide his hand in Draco’s pants and his own hand closed around him. Draco took a deep breath when he felt the hand and a loud moan escaped his throat.

Their breathing quickened and their kisses grew harsher, more passionate. They had to gasp for air multiple times, but every time their mouths found each other back. Both knew they wouldn't last long.

Muscles tensed, chests rapidly moved up and down and moans and groans were spilling quickly out of their mouths.

"Merlin, Draco," Harry mewled when Draco sped up.

"Fuck," Draco murmured.

"Not now," Harry panted and he sucked on one of Draco's pale nipples, “We weren’t married yet,”

Draco threw his head back against the many pillows and groaned. With one quick movement, he pulled Harry on his lap, bringing their hips together. They pulled their hands back, because it was an awkward position to maintain. Instead of their hands, they began to rub their hips together. Heat began to pool more and their nerves felt like they were on fire. Their hands ran quickly over each other's body, trying to feel as much skin as they could.

Draco pulled Harry's head back from his position on Draco's chest and pushed his lips hard against Harry's, while his whole body shook with his climax. Harry's whole body trembled and his hips bucked against Draco's hips. Finally, after what felt like minutes, their bodies relaxed and their breathing calmed down.

Lazily, Draco spelled their boxers clean and embraced Harry tighter to his chest. Harry sighed contently and laid his head underneath Draco's chin.

"That was amazing," Harry murmured and softly kissed Draco's shoulder.

"I can only agree with that," Draco panted, "Is this convincing enough for you to stay with me tonight ? I'm sorry, I just don't see why you have to have dinner with your ex-husband with his little ‘holier than thou’ attitude. Why couldn't you just meet him somewhere, discuss the custody, shake hands and say goodbye ?"

"Well, Alaric and Aiden have never had a meal with both their parents in their entire lives. How could I say no to them ?" Harry sighed and raked his fingers through the wild, blond hair, as he studied him silently. Draco was different, definitely leagues away from Tom if Harry was to describe and differentiate them. In which Draco was playful, Tom was serious. Draco was flirtatious, Tom was possessive. Draco was all seductive smiles and curiosity while Tom was all smirks and know-it-all.  Draco’s silver eyes were nothing like Tom’s icy blue eyes, Harry noticed, defiantly not as passionate and loving. Draco’s white-blonde hair was pretty, but Tom’s jet-black hair was beautiful like midnight sky. He shook his head as he stared at Draco for a minute, thinking. Why was he thinking of his ex-husband, when he was going to marry the man of his dreams, someone who chased after him when he was silently longing for love ? Or, what he thought was his dream.

"I'll tell you why—because your sons don't want me to marry you," Draco groaned.

"That’s not true and you know it," Harry smiled as he pinched Draco’s nose playfully.

"Ouch ! You're mean to me, Harry," Draco pouted.

"Grow up, you big baby," Harry rolled his eyes.

The sudden appearance of a smirk on the blonde's face made him wary.

"Oh, I'm definitely grown up. Shall I show you how grown up I am, darling ?" Draco purred and shifted such that his body covered Harry's.

Harry gulped when hot lips made their way down his chest, lower and lower until all he could remember was everything hot and wet. Very hot and very wet. His hands found their way in to blonde hair and tightened in it while Draco was smirking around his mouthful.

 

.

 

Father and son walked out into the lobby of an inn in Hogsmeade at the night as Tom glanced at the outfit of his son. He looked so angelic in his silver robes, and his big emerald eyes were shining in excitement.

"Alaric, I have had enough surprises. Could you please tell me where we are going ?" He pleaded his son to spill their dinner venue.

"You will definitely love it, Father, trust me." Alaric said

Just then, Harry and Aiden walked out of lift. Tom tried not to gawk as he felt his mouth went dry and he couldn't take his eyes off him with a possessive feeling that he hadn’t felt for ten years surging in him. **_Mine_**.

"Hi," Harry said with a small smile. Aiden smiled at his twin since they were wearing identical outfits and Tom had to admit, they both looked like angels.

"Hello, Harry." Tom managed to utter as he watched Harry approached him.

"So, uhh," Harry leaned in, "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" he whispered.

"Not a clue," Tom leaned in closer and whispered. Harry nodded his head solemnly when one of his sons pulled out a portkey and smiled sweetly at their parents.

"Now, hold on to each other, we are going to be taking a portkey,"

Harry nodded, steeping closer to Tom. Still, he was quite surprised when Tom sneaked an arm around his waist and held him close. Though he didn't protest, knowing that the only reason that Tom was even touching him was only because it would be easier to to reach the destination with all of them. But Harry didn’t know how wrong he was. Alaric hold onto Aiden, who was in charge with the portkey, with Harry’s hands on his shoulders and on of Tom’s hands on Alaric’s shoulder.

Aiden muttered the activation word bracing for the familiar hook feeling. Harry lurched when he landed but Tom kept his arms around him and stayed still allowing Harry to catch his bearings.

"I hate portkeys," He grumbled and Tom chuckled.

"I am hoping the view makes up for it." Alaric said and that was when Harry looked around, he gasped at the stunning view before him and his eyes widened. He could see the ocean and the white sanded beach, it was gorgeous.

"Wow,"

"Come, we’ve hired the restaurant," Aiden said in excitement

"So, how exactly are we paying for this ?" Tom asked and Aiden turned to him warily.

"Well, we pooled our allowances," he said uneasily and Tom just raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so Grandpa chipped in a bit," he admitted and Harry turned around with a shocked face.

"Aiden !" he reprimanded and the boy just giggled some more.

"Okay, he chipped in a lot," he confessed, grinning bashfully as his face took on a red hue.

“Enough with the chit-chats, let’s just get there, shall we ?” Alaric said and motioned for everyone to hurry. The restaurant was, weirdly enough, in a tree, it looked like a small tree house on the outside, albeit a richly decorated one, and Harry looked inquiringly at Tom as they ascended the spiral staircase.

"We're walking up a tree," Harry pointed out, and Tom smirked.

"I am aware."

"Just checking,"

"I must admit that this is quite splendid." Tom said running a hand on the wooden railing and stealing a quick peek at Harry’s butt, as he was right in front of him.

Aiden and Alaric opened the door for Tom and Harry who found himself gasping in awe, he would never get tired of magic, it was like the magical tents at the world cup. He stepped in to a large open room decked in soft light, the walls seemed to be made of glass because they opened up and showed the entire island all around them. The ceiling was draped with different colour mesh hangings and there were live fairies hidden within them lighting the room. There was one two person table set up in the centre with a black table cloth, silver cutlery and two white candles lit.

"Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter, your dinner awaits you." Alaric announced posing in front of a door. His parents followed in after him and were shocked to see a table set for two and a very romantic atmosphere.

"Guys..." Harry stammered, stunned while Tom was speechless.

"Oh, that's the other part of the surprise," Aiden explained slowly, glancing at his brother then back at his parents, "We're not joining you,"

"You're not ?" Harry looked at him disbelievingly.

"Nope. Now, Alaric, mood music please," Aiden said and Alaric obediently turned on a muggle tape. A tune, hauntingly familiar, began playing in the background. It sounded like a slow heartbreaking anthem, and Harry had to look away from the other people in the room because he became emotional. It was the song they sang on their first date when they went to a muggle karaoke bar.

"Just relax," Alaric instructed his parents with an authoritative yet hypnotic voice, "Sail through time...back to yesteryear..." he continued as Tom and Harry smiled at each other like two awkward teens on their first date while Alaric and Aiden silently got out of there.

"You do get all this, don't you?" Harry asked looking expectantly at Tom.

"Of course, I do. They're recreating our first date, well, with a different place." Tom said. He led Harry over and held out his seat for him to sit before taking his own, immediately they were approached by their waitress and Harry blinked when he saw they had wings.

"Good evening, I am Nereid, and I will be your sever for the evening." She greeted in a trickling voice, her skin was pale and she had ocean blue hair, her eyes were also a bright blue and her lips were white, she had dainty features and large translucent blue wings which seemed to sparkle, Definitely a water nymph, "Can I get you anything so far ?"

"Two glasses of Celery and Beetroot Wine, if you will," Tom asked, she nodded and fluttered away.

"A water nymph ?" Harry questioned, amazed. "I've never seen one before,"

"I guess this restaurant is run by them." Tom told him.

The wine was brought over and served to them by the same nymph before they began looking at the menu. Harry got Tom to order for him and waited for Nereid to bring the food over.

"Well, here's to..." Tom started raising his glass with a smile.

"...our sons," Harry finished for him and Tom felt swayed for a bit, that was not was he intended to say but nevertheless repeated what he said.

Nereid’s presence with the food they ordered breaking the silence, Tom had Roast Beef Tenderloin with Cognac Butter and Harry had Oysters with Bacon Mignonette, and Harry groaned in appreciation.

"This is good," Harry told him,

"I thought you would like it." Tom said, watching his only eat, Harry was surprisingly graceful as he ate and Tom took any opportunity to watch him. They ate in silence, but there was no need to fill it, they just enjoyed the company. Harry couldn't help but admire Tom, he seemed to glow in this light and he often wondered how would it be if he didn’t leave the Manor, he looked around the room with a blush appeared on his cheeks as Tom almost caught him staring.

Once they had finished their meal, Tom offered his hand to Harry and led him out on to the open balcony, the view was breath taking and Harry couldn't take his eyes from it. He was looking out over a crystal blue ocean in the middle of a setting sun, the orange beams seemed to bounce of the water and sparkly.

"Beautiful," He whispered, and Tom hummed in agreement.

"Most definitely." But he wasn't looking at the view and Harry seemed to notice this and his skin coloured.

Tom cleared his throat, "Sometimes if we are really ever alone, perhaps we could talk about what happened between us ? You see, it's all blur to me now. It ended so fast." Tom said and Harry smiled.

"And it started so fast," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that part I remember." Tom said with a Cheshire grin and a little wink. The two shared a laugh remembering their times as Hogwarts students.

"So, you've done incredibly well. Your dream of becoming the Minister of Magic, it actually came true," Harry remarked.

Tom beamed proudly, "I heard you are a member of Investigative Team in Major Investigation Department of MACUSA now. I heard it consists of brightest and highest-level Aurors and considering you’re actually too young for that, that’s quite impressive." he remarked and watched as Harry blushed. Tom loved it when Harry blushed, it would forever remind him of the day they trapped together inside a broomstick closet.

"We both actually got where we wanted to go," Harry said and Tom nodded.

"You know, I may never be alone with you again," Tom said leaning in, "So about that day that you packed…I’d like to know why you did it." Tom asked.

"Oh, Tom, we were so young and we both had tempers and we said stupid things and so... I packed," Harry explained as if it was the most simple and obvious reason of all, “But you didn't come after me," The simplicity of the statement, yet the enormity of the meaning hit Tom hard and he was speechless for a while. 

"I didn't know that you wanted me to." was all Tom could say and Harry smiled sadly.

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore," He brushed it off and acted as if it wasn't a big deal. But in fact, it still was, "So let's just put a on a good face for our sons and get this show on the road," Harry said.

The twins heard this last bit of conversation before the topic changed completely and they were both dismayed at the news.

Aiden sighed and leaned against the door, then looked at his twin, who was just as bummed as he was.

"What are we gonna do ?" Aiden muttered, as the two sunk to the ground in defeat.

They sat in silence for a while, until Alaric suddenly beamed with pride, "I know what to do." He said, getting on his knees to look his brother in the eye.

Aiden looked up and eyed him suspiciously. "And what might it be ?" He asked slowly, seeing the look his brother was throwing at him.

Alaric rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly. "Oh, you'll see.."


	12. Stay With Me

"So, how long are you planning on staying ?" Tom asked.

"Not so long," Harry replied as they sat back to their chairs, "Aiden and I have a Portkey back to the States tomorrow afternoon,"

Tom nodded, "I see. But I don't think we should separate them right now."

Harry tensed. "Don't."

"Don't what ?" Tom was confused and slightly taken aback by the fierce look that crosses Harry’s face.

"If you think you're taking away my son—"

"What ? No." Tom quickly shook his head, and he raised his hand, stopping himself before he actually touched Harry’s clenched hand, "All I meant was, I’m afraid they need several days or so before saying goodbye again. That's all."

Harry’s shoulders relaxed, "Oh,"

"I'm not going to take Aiden from you, Harry," Tom said gently, "Nor prevent Alaric from seeing you. They are your children as well. You carried them. I'm not that enormous of a cold-hearted man."

"One never knows," Harry murmured, but then smiled slightly again, "But at least you remember who went through nine months of elephantine hell,"

Tom snorted fondly, "Oh, how could I forget that ? And your food craving since the three weeks into your pregnancy was epic. Sardines on crackers with blueberries, really ?"

Harry chuckled and settled his hand lightly on his stomach in nostalgic mood, "You should’ve known that’d be happen, moreover since you were the one who got me up the duff with twins,"

“Ah, yes, the twin part. I do remember how it happened." Tom smirked smugly and winked, "I suppose it was inevitable, given the amount of time we spent in bed."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, not to mention the monumental nature of your ego,"

Tom grinned at his ex-husband, "Riddle sperm, darling."

Harry blushed furiously as looked around the room exasperatedly, "Tom !"

Tom burst into laughter and leaned forward after a slight pause, "Stay with me."

"W-What ?" Harry stuttered, clearly didn’t expected it coming.

Tom twisted his fingers together, "I still live in my father’s Manor in Little Hangleton. Everything still looks the same even your old study, except I have a house elf now."

"Oh," was Harry’s intelligent answer.

For a moment Tom was certain that Harry would say no. But Tom wanted it, he wanted it so much, not just for himself but truly for his sons and this odd little family that had been brought back together.

“Well, it seems like it'd be good for the boys, doesn’t it ? They could spend all day together, I mean, we've kept them apart for so long and we can't take them away from each other," Harry replied after several minutes.

"Yes. And I will be at work all day, so I wouldn't be a bother to you and Aiden clearly would be more than welcome, seeing as how he has been doing it for almost several days already."

"Perhaps you have a point," Harry nodded, slowly.

A wave of relief surged through Tom, "So that's a yes ?"

"Yes," Harry says. "But only for three days. And we're not deciding the custody right now, perhaps tomorrow. They have their separate lives and they'll go back to them sooner or later. But we're going to have to figure out a way for them to be a part of each other's lives. And _ours_ ," He tried to catch Tom’s eyes," Can you agree to that ?"

“Hold a second. _Three days_ ? Really, Harry, we’ve kept them apart for _nine years_ and you want us to give them a chance to be together for _three days_ only ? How about two weeks ?”

“No, a week,”

Tom sighed, “Fine, a week then,” Tom stood up and held a hand out to Harry, "Now, should we go tell them ? I'm rather certain it'll make their life at the moment."

Harry’s fingers curled around Tom’s, and Tom’s breath nearly stopped at the warmth of the touch of the delicate hand. For Tom, that was the moment when he felt happier than he had for the past nine years.

 

.

 

 

It was strange being back to the Manor. Harry could see from the corner of his eyes that Tom was watching him as he let his fingers trail along the pale grey striped wallpaper of the foyer, and he was surprised that Tom kept it all these years.

The twins were already racing up to the upper floor, both their trunks had been left on the floor before the house elf brought them to their room. Harry stopped at the sitting room, looking in. The furniture hadn’t changed at all. He walked over to a rocking chair, his hand stretching out to brush fingertips across the polished wood of the arm. The chair squeaked softly as it moves beneath his touch, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from sitting in it. He closed his eyes and rocked back, as he remembered those sleepless nights of the first year after their marriage, both he and Tom sitting here, rocking their sons as they fed them, soothed them, rubbed hard little bellies swollen with colic.

When he looked up again, Tom’s longing eyes were fixed on him, "You kept it," Harry said.

"Alaric liked it." He stepped closer, and then sat beside Harry, "I spent a lot of nights in here with him after..." Tom trailed off for a moment and sighed, "Neither one of us could sleep well."

Harry wanted to tell him how difficult it had been for him too. He had been mostly alone in a new country with a small baby, hoping every time the floo rattled that it would be Tom finally coming to bring them back home.

Tom suddenly stood up and grabbed Harry’s arm gently, “Come, I want to show you something.”

Harry let Tom drag him to a descending stairs in a dark narrow corridor leading them to a huge ebony door.

Tom stopped and grinned at him, "This is where I keep my private stash now. Did you know I also collect muggle wine ?"

"Oh really now ?"

"I'm a man of limited interests. Follow me." Tom said as he opened the door.

Harry chuckled but nevertheless followed Tom through the cavernous place looking around in awe at all the bottles lined up on the shelves. The place was stone-walled and lit by iron chandelier candleholders with real candles. It seemed like there was no lights other than the ones from the candles in the place and felt very medieval. Tom led him to one of the shelves and took out a bottle holding it out in front of him.

"This…is a _1921 Burgundy_." Tom explained tapping the bottle proudly, "They say the rain that year made this the best Burgundy ever harvested."

Harry looked at the bottle appreciatively and he smiled.

"Now you will appreciate this." Tom said and asked him to follow him to an old cabinet. Tom opened it and Harry saw five dusty bottles on the 7-rack display. Two bottles were at the very end while the other three were arranged in the middle with one empty rack space at either side. Tom picked up a dusty bottle on the right of the middle and biggest bottle of the group. It had a pink label which read: _Fiji Day 1945_.

"Look," Tom said and Harry read the label then looked up at him, amazed.

"That's incredible," he whispered stroking the bottle.

"I love that." Tom said and put the bottle back smiling. Then he picked up the bottle on the left.

"Now this wine, was the same wine served at my parents wedding. A _Bordeaux 152_ ," Harry couldn't help himself and said 'awww,' "I think I was conceived off this baby." Tom said thoughtfully and Harry laughed.

"What's this one ? _Where dreams have no end ?_ " Harry asked, picking it up and turning the bottle in his hands.

"That one actually took me years to track down." Tom explained looking at him longily.

"Why ? Where's it from ?" Harry asked looking up curiously.

"It's the wine we drank at our wedding." Tom explained seriously.

Harry became misty-eyed at Tom’s words and he fought back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Although Harry didn't say it outright he could feel that Tom still loved him. Through his actions and words, Harry could still feel the affection, the care, the love... and the longing.

“We can open one if you want.”

"We can ?"

“Of course.” Tom nodded, "You're the only one I'd drink it with."

Harry stood in shock. There it was again, his subtle confessions. Harry couldn't move and now his heart was beating very fast. Tom blew the dust off the bottle and Harry bowed his head as small tears escaped.

"Are you alright ?" Tom asked in worry.

"Oh yeah, just got a little dust in my eyes," Harry replied after wiping the tears.

"I can offer you a clean sleeve." Tom said and held out his arm.

"No, no... I'm fine... all better," Harry looked back up and was once again lost in Tom’s eyes.

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know." Tom told him softly.

"Oh but I do, actually," Harry breathed, “I’m a Gryffindor after all,”

The distance between their faces came closer and closer. Harry closed his eyes for the anticipated kiss as Tom’s face drew nearer. Their lips were millimeters apart when they heard footsteps from the upstairs and both looked towards the door. The distance grew and the moment dissipated into nothingness leaving Tom inwardly frustrated.

“That must be the kids,” Harry whispered.

“Father ? Dad ? Where are you ?” One of the twins, they weren’t sure which one, called out and Tom gave Harry a sad smile.

"We will be right up!" Tom called back. Harry walked passed him and Tom clutched the bottle of wine tightly before returning it in its place—missing its long awaited chance.

Harry stopped in the door frame when Tom called his name and he looked back.

"Thanks for staying." Tom said quietly.

"Our sons need to be here," Harry said. He looked away. He refused to admit that he might need to be as well.  Harry fled before Tom could retort.

 

.

 

"They're both just so stupid," Aiden sunk back onto the arm of the sofa in Alaric’s room, and Alaric shifted next to him to give him a little more room. The brainstorming session was not going at all. They had been talking for half an hour about how to deal with their fathers

Alaric nodded in wholehearted agreement, "The fact remains that we can barely get them into the same room together. Every time we get Dad in one room, Father suddenly needs something from his room or back at his office."

"Yeah. And every time Father has some time to spend with us, Dad suddenly has to stay late at the crime reports his fellow Aurors send,"

Alaric sighed. He clearly knew how his twin felt. They needed a solution. They had been trying for days and the times went so fast, in fact, it was one day left before Aiden and their Dad had to go back to the States.

“Should we use our look-alike card again ?”

Alaric nodded as he stared at their reflection on a huge mirror across the room, “Perhaps we should.”

 

.

 

At the Riddle Manor several days later, Harry was checking out his belongings and Tom watched over his shoulder as he waited him in the manor lobby.

"All set, where's Aiden ?" Harry asked Tom.

"I just called, he is on his way down,"

Tom cleared his throat trying to break the awkward pause, "So it’s going to be six months on, six months off, or some sort of ridiculous trans-Atlantic custody arrangement like that, then."

"Yeah, so I'll uh...send Aiden back to you over Christmas,"

"And I'll see that Alaric spends summer with you." Tom finished and put on a brave face despite the ache he felt in his tightening chest. The boys’ footsteps sound were getting closer and Tom and Harry looked on as their sons approached both wearing the same orange sleeveless t-shirt and their hair was done the same exact way.

"What are you two doing in those clothes ?" Tom said with a small amused smile and a raised eyebrow at his sons’ outfit.

"Here's the deal Dad, Father, we thought it over and decided that we're being totally jipped."

"Dad promised that we're going to go on a camping trip. And we want to go, together."

"What camping trip ?" Tom frowned at them.

"The one Dad and his son go on every summer before school starts,"

"Aiden, this is ridiculous. Go on upstairs and put your clothes on." Harry said sternly but the two boys stubbornly stood their ground.

"Are you sure I'm Aiden ?"

"Well of course I'm sure !" Harry exclaimed becoming irritated.

"But it’s kind of hard being one hundred percent positive, isn't it ?"

"Guys, this is totally un-funny." Harry said once again in with stern voice but both twins just smiled at each other.

"Aiden !" Harry exclaimed in irritation.

"Yes ?" the twins answered together with identical mischievous smiles.

Tom put his hands on his knees and bent in level with the boys. He looked at each of them carefully as if studying an experiment.

"This one is Alaric." Tom said triumphantly pointing at one of the boys with a knowing smirk, "I'm positive."

"I-I hope you're right Father, because you wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way back to New York." Alaric tried to cover his nervousness as his Father almost caught him.

"Would you ?" the twins smiled mischievously at their confused parents.

Tom couldn't help but burst to laugh, making the twins grinned at their Father, and Harry simply shot the laughing man a glare.

"Here's our proposition:" one of the twins stepped up and looked at his brother as he cleared his throat, motioning him over before looking back at his fathers, "We will stay in England, pack our stuff and the four of us go camping."

"The four of us ?" Harry exclaimed as if it was the most preposterous thing he’d heard.

“Just accept it, Harry. It doesn’t sound that bad.” Tom courage him as he secretly winked to his sons. Manipulative bastard.

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Alaric - and who's Aiden,"

Harry huffed, clearly knowing deep in his heart that he lost the battle, “Fine !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, please, check out my other work : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926912/chapters/32055474  
> Title : 4344.56 Miles from London  
> Summary : Harry James Potter, a fifteen-year-old boy from London who always found himself in unfortunate situations at least once in twenty four hours a day, was sent across the continent by his Mum to spend his summer break with his Dad due to his bad luck, which led him to an unexpected things he never experienced before and a romantic situation where he had to choose between his soon-to-be step brother on whom he secretly had crush and a gay friend who introduced him to the other side of world.
> 
> Lots of love, Caesarion Lyrae Black


	13. Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who can't wait to see another tricks of the twins :)

Tom didn’t see Harry in the next morning, much less speak to him. He was fairly certain he had been hiding, but hadn’t had the nerve to seek him out. Tom himself had barely slept most of the nights, just knowing that Harry was lying a few inches of plaster away from his headboard.

His whole body felt on fire now, he was mad. And it was nearly half eleven when Tom belatedly realized, seated at his desk surrounded by piles of Ministry paperwork that he hadn’t even thought about nearly an entire week. Just a few moments ago, Tom nearly _crucioed_ his secretary for her lack of competence in following his orders. Yes, Tom had told his secretary to clear his schedule for the day when he and his little family went for camping, but sadly, the said secretary forgot to do so.

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a breathy huff through clenched teeth. He glared at his paperwork for a while but then his eyes softened when he glanced at the window, where he could see Harry and their sons packing his muggle father’s old jeep with bags and other items. Oh, and apparently, there was a familiar blonde man standing there looking like he was having an argument with Harry. Tom sneered at the sight of the blonde man and decided to approach them.

 

.

 

"And what am I supposed to do for three days ? Sit at home and knit !?"

"Draco, we're kind of in a sticky situation," Harry tried to explain as Draco’s eyes widened to popping point as the words ran through his head.

"Sticky situation ?!" Draco repeated as Tom approached the two, "Excuse me, what is _he_ doing here ?" Draco hissed as he looked at Tom.

“Shouldn’t _I_  be the one asking Harry that ?” Tom sneered, “If I recall correctly, this is _my_ Manor and I see that there’s an uninvited guest in my territory.”

"See, and the part of the deal was...the four of us…we go together," Harry smiled sheepishly

"What ?! This is ridic-" Draco yelled out.

"Hello, Harry." Tom greeted cheerily cutting Draco’s words, "Is everything alright ?"

"Well, no, as a matter of fact, it isn't. I didn't realize you were going on this little outing and to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I am okay with it." Draco replied before Harry could say anything.

"I agree. The ex-husband in the next sleeping bag is a little weird." Tom lied through his teeth, "I absolutely _insist_ that you come with us."

Both Harry and Draco and the twins as well gave him incredulous looks.

"Tom..." Harry said with a raised eyebrow, knowing that whatever Tom was planning, it wouldn’t really end up well.

"No, honestly, Harry, I have messed up your entire week and this is the least I can do, really, please." Tom smiled at Harry charmingly with a hidden evil glint in his eyes before giving Draco a devilish smirk. As much as Tom hated the idea of Draco replacing him in their camping trip, he completely sure his plan would lead to the end of Draco and Harry’s relationship.

"Dad, what is Draco doing here ?" Alaric asked with a scowl when he saw Draco approaching the car.

"Your Father... invited him," Harry explained exasperatedly.

"What ?!" Aiden cried out and scowled too, just like his twin.

"Be," Harry looked at Aiden, "Nice," he said and looked at Alaric before climbing in the front seat of the jeep.

The twins exchanged looks and an eye roll as Alaric sighed and climbed into the car.

"Alright, all set ? Have fun everyone." Tom said with a smile as Harry looked at him shocked, Draco smiled smugly and the twins looked at each other both shocked.

"Tom, what are you doing ?" Harry asked knowing that somewhere, somehow, a plan was brewing in his ex-husband's head.

"I really think you and Draco need some time alone before the _big day_ ," he explained, “Besides, my secretary unfortunately forgot to clear up my schedule for today so I really can’t come.”

“Ooh, what a family man.” Draco said sarcastically

"Father ! Come on, that's not the plan," Aiden protested from the backseat, his eyes expressing the panic he was feeling deep down in his stomach.

"Honestly, you will have much more fun without me." Tom smirked and Draco suddenly felt all panicky,

 ** _“Listen, kids, as much as I hate the idea of Malfoy replacing me in this camping trip and as I much as I hate the incompetence of my secretary, letting him join the camping trip will end whatever relationship your Dad has with him.”_** Tom told his sons in Parseltongue.

 ** _“How come ? Won’t it give him a bigger chance to win Dad from you ?”_** Alaric asked in confusion.

Tom chuckled and ruffled Alaric’s hair, **_“Trust me, I know what I am doing.”_**

"Look, if you are not going…I don't have to go. Trust me, I'm not exactly a big nature guy," Draco said with a high pitched nervous laugh.

"But this will be your chance to really get to know the boys. Starting next week, they are half yours." Tom gave his sons a mysterious grin as the twins sighed and sat down on the back seat.

"Have fun all of you !" Tom called out to the jeep as Nagini slithered beside him.

 ** _"Oh, I would pay big amounts of galleons—if only a snake could, to see that man climb a mountain,"_** Nagini hissed Tom laughed beside her and crouched to let the snake slithered around his shoulders.

 

.

 

It was already midday and the Potters & Co hadn’t been able to even reach halfway of the whole trail. At the rate they're going, thanks to Draco, it would take them the whole three days to even reach the mountain. That was what Aiden actually said when they stopped for the umpteenth time ever since they started walking.

Aiden was the leader of the group of four and he enjoyed the camping trips he and his Dad took every year. Walking confidently through the rough and rugged terrain, he was a few feet ahead of Harry who was directly behind him. Balancing himself, he easily walked over a fallen timber and avoided the big rocks which were situated at the right side of it. Squealing in delight, he looked around and motioned to his Dad to hurry up.

Harry beamed proudly at his son as he too easily balanced himself and walked over the timber. Draco was next and he propped himself up on a huge boulder at the left of the timber and tried to cross with a disgusted look on his face. Unfortunately, his hair was in his line of vision and so it created a few black spots which made him miss his step and fall on his butt. The boys stifled a giggle as Harry rushed over to help him. Alaric came after Draco and stood on the rocks behind him, eyeing him warily.

Draco wasn't really in one with Mother Nature and so he found no pleasure whatsoever in their hike. Huffing and panting, he gritted his teeth and tried not to lose face in front of Riddle spawns.

"Oh, I'm going to kill my trainer ! He says I'm in such a great shape !" He seethed in between pants. Harry heard him and went back to check on his fiancé. Seeing that he was tired, again, Harry had no choice but to stop.

"I can't believe people actually do this for fun !" Draco continued complaining as he rubbed his legs that were burning in pain.

"Hold on, we're stopping." Harry announced and Aiden halted and tried to straighten the angry expression that was coming upon his face. Alaric ignored everyone as he was too busy picking up rocks on his way down to Draco.

"Again ?!" Aiden couldn't contain his vexation any longer, "Dad, at this rate it'll take us three days just to get to the lake," he complained in an insisting tone and Harry gave him a quelling look.

"Draco isn't used to this altitude. Just chill, okay ?" Harry said in a calm voice and Aiden rolled his eyes as Harry went a few feet away to check the trail. Aiden scowled as he turned back to Draco and his eye caught his brother who sat directly behind the jerk. Alaric gave him a small evil smirk as he opened Draco’s backpack silently and started filling every pocket of it with the rocks he had gathered.

Aiden’s expression instantly lightened up, slapping a hand on his face to cover his evil grin as he watched his twin while Draco finally sat up with a long moan.

"Oh, I am in so much pain. Can someone hand me my water? I can't move," Draco asked dramatically and Alaric looked up startled while Aiden looked at him coolly but didn't move.

"Sure." Alaric replied after deciding that he won't be so heartless. But after seeing the small lizard beside the water bottle, he immediately changed his mind. Picking up the small reptile, which started moving frantically as it tried to escape, he gently placed in on the bottle where, upon being raised, it would be directly in front of Draco’s eyes.

Aiden’s eyes widened in amusement and he almost lost it, having to cover his mouth again so Draco wouldn't see the obvious delight on his face.

"Here you go, _Draco_." Alaric handed him the bottle, watching casually for his reaction.

He gratefully accepted the bottle and lifted it to his lips and sure enough, saw the lizard who was gazing at him steadily with its glassy beady eyes. Draco’s eyes nearly crossed when he saw the lizard and as the reptile moved forward, he dropped the bottle and screamed to the mighty heavens and then jumping up and down in fright. Once again, the quick movement disturbed the dead nerves of his face and it was as if rusty gears jammed. His face was locked into a pure look of horror and disgust as he jumped around. Aiden and Alaric watched all of this in delight and tried not to show too much of their amusement.

"Draco ! Are you okay ? What happened ?" a very concerned Harry was now cradling his fiancé who was whimpering on his shoulder. Alaric just rolled his eyes and picked up the poor lizard after its unwanted flying lessons on a bottle.

"This little guy was on his bottle." Alaric explained, holding up the lizard, which upon closer examination, could be seen taking deep yoga breaths to calm itself.

"It won't hurt you, Drake. It’s not a hippogriff," Harry said with annoyance as he let him go. He couldn't help but wish Draco was more like Tom, who even though actually weren’t really into outdoor activities but he always seemed to love going on hikes with him. Draco smiled and brushed himself off.

"Oh right, right, right! I know, you uh...go ahead," he said waving Harry off as Aiden giggled behind Harry’s back.

"I'll be fine...aaahh!" Draco shrieked and as he turned, he was once again face to face with the lizard still being held by Alaric, "G-get that beast away from me !" Draco snapped waving his hands and Alaric instinctively retracted the lizard to protect it from any more harm giving Draco a scowl.

"I hate things that crawl ! Ugh, how can you touch that ? Just put it down." Draco was now slipping on the straps of his backpack.

"Okay, I'll put it down." Alaric muttered and stood up. He looked below him in time to see Draco’s glistening greasy scalp and decided with an evil smile that the lizard could serve one more purpose. Aiden kept his face straight but he was dying inside.

"Guys, I’m going to take the lead, why don't you help Draco. Alright ?" Harry said to the twins and started down the path.

"Sure you'll help me," Draco growled as he now stood up and staggered at the extra weight his backpack magically gained, "Right over a cliff you'll help me." he continued to mutter.

"Not a bad idea." Alaric whispered to his twin who was sporting the same sneaky grin as his.

"Ouch ! My back !" the blonde man groaned.

“Need a hand ?” Alaric asked in fake kindness.

"Not from you, thank you. Don't think I can't see right past those angelic faces. One more trick from you two and I promise I'll make your lives miserable from the day I say 'I do'. Got it?" Draco snapped then turned back with a smug look on his face. He told Tom Bloody Riddle’s kids off !

"Got it, _Ferret_." Alaric said quietly and caused Draco to stop and pivot again.

"What did you call me ?" Draco asked, his face starting to redden in anger. Alaric and Aiden walked past him smiling to themselves.

"Nothing, nothing. Not a thing." Alaric called out and leaned in closer to Aiden, whispering, " _Ferret_." and they giggled merrily together.

"Oh by the way, Ferr-Draco," Aiden said turning back, "I think there's something on your head." He snickered and turned back around, going after his brother.

Draco glared at the twins but nonetheless, patted his hair to check. His hand came upon the lizard and as he let out a blood curling scream, the lizard, who was also panicking, found its way past his face and into a small cave, which turned out to be Draco’s mouth. The blonde screamed his head off and was choked and now half of the torso of the lizard was in his mouth while the other half hung precariously outside with its tail frantically swaying and its hind legs clawing to get inside.

Draco’s eyes bulged in fright as the lizard's front legs grazed his tongue and emitted squeaks of panic which was echoing in the hallows of his mouth. He vigorously shook his head and managed to spit the lizard out. Coughing and spluttering, he desperately wiped off its essence with the back of his hand as Harry rushed at him, concern etched all over his beautiful face.

"Are you alright ?!" Harry asked and stopped short as he saw Draco now trying to scrub his tongue.

Draco sputtered and Harry tried not to roll his eyes, "What happened ?"

"Ask them !” Draco pointed finger at nothing behind Harry and the dark-haired man turned around then looked back at Draco oddly then at his sons suspiciously.

"What did we do, Dad ? We were right behind you?" Aiden said sweetly and with an innocent face as he appeared behind Alaric who leant from the tree he and his brother were hiding behind.

"Alright, now come on everyone, this time, you two lead," Harry said and pointed towards the trail.

 

.

 

That night, Harry and the twins were enjoying their dinner of trout around the campfire while Draco looked at his plate in disgust. The only fish he ever ate were those that were filleted and this freshly caught slimy fished roasted on an open fire made him sick. He wrapped the provided blanket around his body tighter.

"This will hold us for a while," Harry said putting a few more sticks of wood into the bonfire.

"You sure you don't want some trout, Father ? Is that okay, by the way, if we start calling you Father ?" Alaric asked looking expectantly at Draco who was busy rubbing insect repellent potion on his arms.

Aiden almost choked on his fish when he heard that.

"I think your Dad would prefer if you called me Draco and no thank you, I do not eat trout. For the thousandth time. I'll wait until breakfast. What are we having ?" he asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Trout." Harry, Aiden and Alaric answered.

"Come on, it’s part of the experience !" Aiden cajoled with a smirk and Draco beamed at him sarcastically as he slapped his leg.

"And what's the other part ? Being eaten to death by mosquitoes ?" Draco snapped, "Merlin, you'd actually think I like this stuff !"

"What's that you're using ?" Harry asked and put down his plate, "Let me see that," Draco handed the bottle over to him and he sniffed it before putting some of it on his hand.

"Well, you're sure to attract every mosquito on the mountain with this stuff. It’s sugar and water," Harry explained with an amused smirk as Alaric and Aiden shared sly grins.

Draco glared at them and the twins hurriedly ate their trout and pretended that nothing happened.

"That's it ! I'm taking a huge bottle of sleeping draught potion and going to bed." Draco announced picking up two sticks before he stood up, as he went to the tent, he started whacking the sticks together and the sound reverberated in the silent night. Harry looked around with a raised eyebrow at his odd behavior.

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this was the man his Dad was marrying.

"I don't want the mountain lions to..." Draco stopped and turned around just as the twins and Harry snorted, "There are no mountain lions up here, are there?" he asked standing to his full height, which didn't really say much, after realizing the joke's on him. Harry tried to hide his irritation as he shook his head.

"No," Harry mouthed and Draco put the sticks together in one hand and threw them to the side. Then he approached Harry who was now looking up at him worriedly and Draco planted a luscious kiss on his lips leaving the shorter man quite breathless. Aiden rolled his eyes and tried not to gag. Alaric dropped his plate, disgusted, with a mumble of not being hungry anymore.

"Goodnight." Draco said smugly and sauntered into the tent. After he left, Harry gave a warning look at his sons who looked back at him innocently.

"Guys, I'm telling you, lay off. This isn't his thing, okay ?"

 

.

 

Later that evening, the moon shone brightly over the lake and no sounds where heard except for the distant hooting of the owls and the slight whisper of the wind as it rustles in the quiet. If you listen much harder, you'll hear a zipper softly being pulled down to reveal two boys both identical looking with impish grins on their handsome faces. Aiden flinched as he unzipped the tent, not wanting to create any noise that would tip any animals or his Dad off. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and stepped out of their tent. He turned to his brother and signaled to him that the coast was indeed, clear. "Come on !" He whispered as he watched his twin carefully step out of the tent.

"Okay !" Alaric whispered back.

Tiptoeing softly, they reached the tent of their Dad’s fiancé and just as softly, pulled down the zipper of the tent. The twins looked at the sleeping figure of Draco Malfoy. He was stretched out in his air mattress and slept like the dead. They had no trouble of not waking him up.

"I hope that one huge bottle of sleeping draught potion worked." Alaric whispered as he stared at the prone figure.

“Al, did you bring your training wand, so we can levitate him ?”

“Unfortunately, no. Dad forbade me to bring it.”

"Alright then, you take that side," Aiden instructed and Alaric nodded as they both held one end of the air mattress. Draco snored heavily but gave no sign that he knew he was being carried off.

"Merlin, he's heavy !" Alaric exclaimed in a whisper and thankfully, it didn't tip off either Harry or the still slumbering Draco.

"He also likes, snoring !" Aiden whispered back making his twin chuckled and hip bump him slightly. Suddenly, the blonde man moved and for a while, the twins were frozen on the spot, dropping him down softly and jumping back, sending worried glances to each other.

"Harry ?" Draco mumbled incoherently and kicked his leg in the air, then went right back to sleep. Aiden looked at his brother, beaming as they both laughed quietly.

The two dragged the air mattress out and onto the edge of the lake where they pushed him off. They watched as the water took him away and Alaric waved to him with a small grin, "Sweet dreams, Father dearest."

He chuckled mischievously as Draco drifted away into the night and his brother laughed beside him. Alaric put an arm around his brother’s shoulder and held him close as they laughed at their latest trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm thinking about finishing this story in two or three more chapters and I'm also thinking about making a sequel (or perhaps prequel) for this story but I have no idea how will it be :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story so far and let me know what you think of it on the comment section !
> 
> Lots of love, Caesarion Lyrae Black


	14. Tom's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : There will be a SLASH scene !

The morning was as peaceful as the evening and Draco came to terms of being wide awake when he felt a soft pecking on his neck. He smiled thinking it was Harry giving him a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm, that feels nice, babe," he murmured.

He smiled and enjoyed the sensation for a moment before realizing that it wasn't a pair of lips that were attacking his neck. It felt more like a pencil stabbing him to death and he hurriedly opened his eyes to see a bird resting on his chest pecking away at his neck.

**“HARRYYY !”**

The birds in the trees all took off in flight and if the animals could talk, they would swear that it was heard for many miles around. Even the mountain lions had a say in it. Harry was sleeping peacefully until he heard that shrill scream that was his name. He hurriedly looked out of his tent only to see his fiancé standing over his air mattress and attempting to balance himself and thrashing wildly when all of a sudden, he fell backwards into the water with a loud splash.

Glancing at his sons’ tent, he saw their amused faces before they noticed him and turned grave. Harry could see Draco stormed over to the twins, dripping wet and angry. He kicked a coffee pot and raised his wand to the twins’ direction.

“I swear that you filthy half-bloods are the lowest most awful creature that ever walked on the earth ! Don’t you dare to fool me with that innocent faces of yours, I know this is your doing ! _Cruc_ -’’

 _“Expelliarmus !”_ Harry disarmed him and got out of the tent to face him, “Draco, what _the fuck_ are you thinking ?!”

"What I’m thinking ? Oh, here's what I’m thinking ! The day we get married is the day I ship those brats off to Africa. Get the picture? It's me or them. Take your pick !" Draco snarled into Harry’s face.

Looking into Draco’s cold and angry grey eyes, he answered, “Them.”

The twins’ jaws dropped, stunned their plan actually worked. Well, half their plan. They had managed to get rid of the Ferret, but still had not managed to get their parents back together.

"Excuse me ?" Draco snapped, not believing this at all.

"Did I stutter ? I said ‘them’." Harry stared at the blonde man coldly, "Do you honestly think I will marry a man who won’t think twice to curse my sons with an _unforgivable curse_ ?”

Draco, in his sheer frustration and anger only managed another shrill scream as he stomped his  foot in aggravation and felt his face tense up and lock into another horrid look as the twins laughed and high-fived.

 

.

 

Tom was reading a book when he heard a jeep beeping in the distance. Realizing it must be Harry, he hurriedly went out and sure enough, there was the jeep, his sons, and no Draco. Good.

"You're back so soon ?" Tom called out, "Did you have fun ?”

"Well, I wouldn't go right to...fun," Aiden answered him as he started to get his bag.

"You wouldn't ?" Tom asked as he watched them unload the jeep.

"We have been punished to the end of the century." Alaric answered with a wary glance to his Dad.

"Starting now. Go." Harry said much to the shock of Tom.

"Where is Malfoy ?" Tom asked although he had a feeling that he knew.

"We played a couple of harmless tricks on him and he kind of freaked out a little," Aiden explained nonchalantly as he came up the steps and stood by his Father.

"A little ?!" Harry hissed angrily, "That bastard nearly shot you with _cruciatus curse_ !"

“What ?!” Tom snarled, “How dare he ?! Where is that bloody bastard now ? I’ll split whole of his body with Bella’s favourite knife and feed his body to the bassil —”

“Tom ! Stop it !” Harry sighed to his ex-husband’s psychotic idea, “You can’t go killing anyone, Tom, for Merlin’s sake, you’re a Minister ! I’ve reported him to Kingsley, so no torture needed,”

Tom calmed himself and sighed, "Oh, Harry, this is all my fault, if I hadn't suggested that he go..."

"Or tricked. Tricked would be more like it," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I really am sorry." Tom said once again.

"We are too, Dad." Alaric added and brother nodded.

"Yeah, really," Aiden said sincerely.

"Up to your room. Now." Harry said sternly and looked pointedly at his sons who glumly went inside the house.

Tom patted both their heads on their way inside and then turned back to Harry and smiled, "You know, I have to remember to thank them one day."

Then Tom walked towards his study before Harry could say anything, leaving a confused Harry.

 

.

 

Alaric and Aiden were in Alaric’s room playing exploding snap while Harry was leaning in the door frame watching them silently. Seeing them like that filled Harry with an immense guilt for the decade they had spent apart. That wasn't one of his and Tom’s better moments, he thought. But they had been so stupidly immature at that time. Perhaps they had had to grow up to realize what they had done to their sons.

Or themselves.

"Harry." A velvety voice called his name from just behind him, and Harry startled and turned around to see that Tom was standing there.

"Can we talk for a moment ?" Tom asked.

"About ?"

"Just talk." Tom said, "I don't know yet what we need to talk about since we haven’t even tried."

"Okay,” Harry glanced back his sons, "Not here,"

Tom nodded, "Perhaps we should talk in the greenhouse at the backyard."

Harry wanted to say no. Instead he lifted a shoulder, "Fine,"

 

.

 

Harry walked side by side along with Tom, inhaling the leaf-smelling air of the greenhouse. Harry didn’t look at his ex-husband, but straight ahead, at the shining closed buds of the gazania flowers.

"So, what do we have to talk about ?"

"Perhaps the fact that our sons are desperate to see each other in some fashion and we are going to have to work out the details." Tom paused for a moment, and Harry was suddenly terrified of what Tom was going to say. "Or perhaps we should talk about the fact that I still have feelings for you."

Harry blinked at him, "What ?"

"You heard me." Tom didn’t take his eyes off Harry’s face, which utterly unnerved Harry. "I love you."

"Tom, you can't. It has been ten years—"

“I've always loved you, Harry.” Tom said stepping closer to the younger man, “And I never stopped."

Harry turned away from Tom with his heart pounding uncontrollably, "You can't just say that sort of thing,”

"You can’t tell me what to say just because you don't like it, Harry." Tom gritted his jaw, "I don't like it either, but it is indeed true and I can't pretend it is not any longer."

Harry shook his head. "No,"

"Why not ?" Tom moved closer to him, "Does it have something to do with Malfoy ? You broke up with him, you said that yourself."

“Of course I did," Harry glared at Tom, "How can I marry someone who won’t think twice to cast an _unforgivable curse_ to my sons ! "

"And here I am, still single and never did I bother to look at anyone else, let alone remarry when I could’ve gotten anyone to get into my bed. I didn’t understand it and I’ve always asked myself why." Tom took another step, and Harry tried to hide the shiver that went through his body when he felt Tom’s hands reached out and settled on Harry’s waist, "Then I saw you that night for the first time after years and I finally found the answer; because my heart still belongs to you."

“Tom, please, you’re being—’’ Harry tried to argue but was cut off by Tom’s lips brushing his own.

Harry shoved him away. "Stop !" He sidestepped Tom and put a good distance, "Tom, you've lost your mind,"

“I have not.” Tom voice has a hard edge to it, but his gaze was soft as it swept Harry’s face.

"But I'm not in love with you, Tom," Harry said, his voice broke halfway through, "How could I be in love with someone who never came after me ?"

"Harry, I—" Tom raised a hand as if to stop him, then let it fall.

"You let me go, Tom," Harry snapped, "You let me go and you were supposed to come after me.  I didn't understand why you never showed up ! It was as if I meant nothing ! As if I wasn’t that important to you,"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you were extremely clear about never, ever wanting to see me again and I thought I was respecting your wishes." Tom pressed Harry against the wall, with a hand gripping his shirt at the collar, his knee in between the younger man’s legs and he was leaning very close to him, "I thought you were right when you said that we would do better separately, that it would be better for them. I would never do that now."

Harry just stared at him. "I hate you,” he finally said after several minutes of silence.

Tom moved closer with a predatory look on his face and planted his hands on either side of Harry’s head, “May I convince you otherwise ?” Tom said as he leaned and kissed Harry roughly.

Tom had almost forgotten what it felt like to have the green-eyed nymph against him like this, his cock beginning to swell in his trousers. With a frustrated noise, Tom broke the kiss and held him tightly, "You have no _fucking_ idea," Tom gasped, licking Harry’s earlobe, “How much I want to fuck you until you remember nothing but my name. I’ve been thinking about that for days.” Tom shifted his knee up higher into Harry's slight erection that was only getting harder.

"Me too. Why do you think I've been avoiding you all the time ?" Harry gasped slightly and his flush darkened.

“Oh, so you finally admit it.” Tom gave him a wicked grin, "Does that mean you'll let me do anything to you now ?"

"Hell, yes," Harry choked out, and he was surprised he truly meant it. He couldn’t help but admit that he missed Tom’s touch too much, the remarkable way they fitted together, their bodies moving in unison.

Tom pecked him on the lips, "No, not here. It is not safe and our sons could find us."

Harry nodded, although he wanted nothing more than to spread his legs for Tom right at that moment, "You're probably right," He yelped as Tom lifted him with ease with an arm underneath his legs and the other around his waist.

Harry snapped in surprise, “I can walk !”

“I’m well aware of that, however I quite enjoy carrying you, love,” Tom purred as he kissed the younger man. Harry found himself brought up the stairs like that and into Tom’s room—their old room where he was carefully laid down on his back upon the bed. The taller man climbed on top of him as he resumed his kisses.

Tom's hands were everywhere in a matter of seconds. One was wrapped tightly around Harry pulling him close and the other was up his shirt running fingers over his skin. Harry's hands were like wise busy, clutched tightly in Tom's dark locks, pulling him closer.

Tom started to eagerly unbutton Harry's shirt to reveal the slightly tanned skin beneath. He slid his hands down the soft flesh and leaned down to capture a pink bud into his mouth. Harry gasped and arched his back upward and tightened his grip on Tom's hair. His body was on fire and he wanted more. His hands blindly groped for Tom's shirt and started to unbutton it, making a few of them fly off in his haste.

Tom released his nipple and tore the shirt off and flung it aside throwing Harry's shirt along with it. Harry allowed his fingers to trail over Tom's shoulders and down the toned muscles of his back, feeling how they moved when Tom shifted around. Tom grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them above Harry's head with one hand while the other went down toward his jeans. In three seconds flat, Harry's pants and boxers were stripped off, leaving him exposed in all his glory.

Harry had enough sense left in him to blush as Tom's gaze seemed to see straight through him. Harry groaned in delight as hands slid up his thighs and slowly and gently cupped him. Heat pooled in his lower stomach and quickly spread, steadily getting hotter and hotter until it felt like he was burning. He arched his hips and let his legs fall open, "T-Tom," he whimpered, "Hurry !" What exactly he needed to be hurried he had no idea, but Tom seemed to know.

With Harry finally exposed to him, Tom muttered a spell and hastily slid a finger deep inside of the puckered hole. Harry gasped at the sensation and Tom took advantage of his parted lips to slip a tongue inside, distracting the green-eyed man from what he was doing. A finger slowly slipped inside Harry and his breath hitched. He could feel the slender finger rubbing against his walls as more of it pushed inside. Then it slowly eased out a little, and then quickly back in and hit something that made Harry arch his back as he clung onto Tom’s back and let loose the loudest sound of pleasure he’d made yet.

“Try not to have an orgasm so soon, love, it’s a bit early for that.” Tom’s velvety voice chastised him as teeth took the skin on the younger’s chest in playful bites.

Harry groaned, “Fuck you,”

“I believe it’s the other way around right now, darling.” Wrapping arms tightly around Tom’s neck, Harry shoved their lips back together to keep the other from saying anything else. Another finger poked at his entrance and slipped inside, Harry’s nails digging into skin at the discomfort. The motions down there paused as Tom allowed Harry to feel comfortable again. At the relaxation of Harry’s finger, Tom resumed his work with care. Once both fingers were buried inside the younger man, they began a scissoring motion to stretch the walls. Harry gasped and moaned into Tom’s mouth even more at that, the new feeling arousing him further. Those fingers rubbed in all the right places and the younger squirmed and moaned underneath Tom’s frame wanting so much more and his member ached to be touched.

Harry let out a whine as fingers left making him feel empty inside but then his hips were lifted so that the tip of Tom’s member touched the younger’s entrance. A groan left the other’s mouth as he gently eased inside. Harry felt himself being stretched and while there wasn’t any searing pain, there wasn’t any pleasure in it yet as he adjusted to the feeling. Once the elder was fully inside, he didn’t move for a few seconds. Tom’s thrusts began slow, easing out and in with care. His groans were filled with lust and Harry could feel the trembles of impatience through the other’s body. As he was completely filled with the elder, Harry let out a moan at the rubbing against his walls. The sound caused the pace to speed up and as that spot from earlier was hit Harry’s entire body felt a shot of pleasure and he couldn’t think straight anymore. There was only the feel of Tom going in and out and the resulting sensations that had him at the other’s mercy. He was so hard and he reached a hand down there but the other’s fingers were quick to bat him away in order to take care of it himself. They wrapped around his member and stroked from the tip down the base, coming back up so a thumb could rub against the tip. Harry was panting, saliva dripping down his chin as his mouth hung open wide letting out every little sound his throat made. The strokes were in sync with Tom’s thrusts that were quickening and Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist, wanting more of the other in him. In his ear, he could hear every pant and groan come from Tom. It sounded so arousing and Harry wanted Tom in the exact same state he was in. He rubbed his fingers over the other’s sensitive nipples. His action resulted in Tom slamming into that spot which made Harry to cry out.

A groan left his lips, “Harry.” The first syllable curled in that seductive voice and the last drawn out in a long moan. Tom kept the rapid pace he’d been forced into and between pants, “Harry…Harry…say my name.”

And Harry did as that spot was mercilessly hit, “Tom…” The pressure in him was building up too fast and he felt at any minute he’d become completely overwhelmed in this fervor and he was clenching Tom so tightly and sounds mixed with the other’s name kept tumbling out from his lips from every hit and stroke. There was nothing he could do from delaying his orgasm and as his entire frame convulsed from the every single thing being done to his body he let out a yell of ecstasy,

“Tom !” Harry felt the drops of his semen on his stomach as his entire body arched upward colliding into Tom gritted his teeth trying to reign in his control unsuccessfully, as Harry tightened around him. He let go of the now slightly softened member and took hold of Harry's hips and slammed himself in deeply a few more times with Harry’s name repeatedly slipping through his lips and then Harry’s name melted into a deafening moan as he froze and tensed buried deep within the body underneath and releasing his seed deep inside Harry's body. They lay there gasping against each other, sticky with sweat and the bed sheets in disarray. Tom eased out of the man underneath and dropped his body beside Harry.

"Merlin," Harry said finally.

"We were always good at this part." Tom replied as his hand caressed the Harry’s flushed cheeks and as he regained his composure and leaned over Harry, "I'm going to kiss you again," he said solemnly as he brought Harry closer, "Just so you know."

Harry didn’t object. In fact, he returned it with interest.

 

.

 

When Tom woke up the next morning, Harry was already up sitting on the edge of the bed, half dressed, his shirt crumpled in his hands.

"Harry," Tom called, sleepily, and he reached out to let his fingertips trail along the bumps of Harry’s spine. There were bruises and scratches all over his skin, and Tom felt  a small twinge of guilt. It disappeared when Harry pulled away from his touch and stands, sliding his arms into his shirt. He didn’t look at Tom at all.

"Harry ?” Tom sat up, suddenly aware something wasn’t right, "What is it ?"

Harry shook his head as he walked to the window and looked down at the garden below, "This wasn't a good idea,"

Tom rolled out of bed, "It seemed like one to me." He walked towards Harry carefully, hesitantly.

"Considering the fact that you’re the best student Hogwarts ever had, I’m surprised you can be this stupid, Tom," Harry said, and there was bitterness in his voice, "How did you think this was going to end ? Me giving up everything I worked for to be at your beck and call ?"

"I hadn't really thought—"

Harry turned then, "You never do,"

Tom was silent for a long moment, calming himself down from his immediate defensive reaction. There was a pit of dread forming inside of him, "We can work this out," he said slowly, "I want you—"

"You want the idea of me," Harry buttoned his shirt, "You want the young man who left you—"

Tom grabbed Harry’s arm. "I want you, Harry James Potter."

Harry jerked his arm away, "Don’t ever say something like that unless you really meant it,”

"Like usual, you're being incredibly irrational. Stupid Gryffindor." Tom hissed in irritation, “Why can’t you just accept the fact that I love you and you feel the same way about me, damn it ! You’re being melodramatic.”

Harry’s eyes widen. Harry got out of the room before Tom could stop him and slammed the door. Tom sat on his bed with hands pulling out his hairs in frustration. He didn’t know what exactly just happened, but he was sure he messed something up that he couldn’t make right.

 

.

 

Aiden had just finished taking a bath when he find his dad sitting in the dining room with a cup of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits, a row of small purpling bruises just above the edge of his collar.

"Dad, what happened ?" Aiden asked hurrying across the kitchen to peer at his puzzled dad’s neck.

Harry batted Aiden’s hand away, "What are you doing ?"

"Did Father hurt you?" Aiden pushed a few locks of Harry’s hair back, "You're bruised,"

A flush spread over Harry’s face and down his throat, "Oh, uhm, no. Just missed a spot,”

Aiden sat across from Harry, “Where is Father ?"

Harry blushed harder at the mention of Tom, "At the Ministry for a few hours, I suppose."

Aiden was not entirely certain what was going on, so he supposed the direct approach might at least shock his dad into telling him something useful, "Did you have sex last night ?"

Harry nearly choked on his tea, "Aiden  !"

"So that's a yes ?" Aiden nicked a biscuit from Harry’s plate.

"And what might you know about sex ?" Harry sidestepped the issue deftly. Aiden was impressed.

Aiden gave his Dad an amused look, "James Potter is my grandfather, remember ?"

Harry huffed, "I think I should have a discussion with him when we get home," Aiden’s stomach dropped as he heard his Dad’s words.

Harry sighed and eyed him as he didn’t respond, "Yes, Aiden, we're still leaving tomorrow,"

"It's just—I thought, we thought, with everything—" Tears started to form in Aiden’s eyes and he rubbed at them with an angry hand.

"Well, that may be good for a fairytale, but not in real life."

Aiden resisted the urge to yell at his Dad. It wouldn't make anything better now, he knew that. "Yes, Dad,”

 

.

 

It was raining. Riddle Manor looked desolate under the torment of the nimbus clouds and it gave a cold atmosphere, not just literally. Here they were, Tom and Harry, standing coolly across from each other just like nine years ago. Except this time their children were nearly ten years old and they knew what was happening.

Tom stepped forward to hug Aiden tightly and the child looked up at him with hopeful eyes trying to convey the message that he didn't want to go. They both looked around to see Harry and Alaric hugging tightly. Harry caressed his son’s face and smiled at him. Alaric walked towards his brother and they hugged tightly.

"Take care of yourself." Tom whispered to Harry, stroking his arm.

"Yeah, I will, you too," Harry nodded and tried not looking at him directly.

Harry threw in the powder at the fireplace and called out, "Potter Cottage, New York," With a half-hearted wave back to Tom and Alaric, Aiden stepped into the Floo.

Harry threw in his own pinch and followed his son. He didn’t look back.


	15. Happily Ever After

Alaric was sitting on his bed, flipping through the pages of _A Children's Anthology of Monsters_ by Newt Scamander. Even though there was an interesting collection of fairy tales of magical creatures in it written for young readers like him, he couldn’t be bothered to care. He just knew he had to stay busy, that he would do anything to avoid thinking about what happened in the previous two days. After years of not knowing his Dad, after years of not knowing that he had a brother and then he came that close to getting them back—only to lose them. Alaric was so preoccupied that he didn't notice his Father bursting into his room.

"Alaric !" Tom cried, as his son stared at him in confusion, "Look at us ! We are just doing nothing here feeling sorry for ourselves, and it’s time for us to get up our arse because we can’t just let them go.”

"You mean.."

"Yes, exactly !" Tom exclaimed, "This is exactly what he did nine years ago. It was all my fault. I let him go, don't you see ? Yes, I did not go after him the first time. I did not know he wanted me to, but now…now I do.”

"So..." Alaric answered slowly, not daring to believe what she was saying, because it sounded too good to be true. "So, you are going after him ?"

 

"No."

 

Alaric’s heart dropped into his shoes. He was about to protest when his Father suddenly said, “No, _I_ am not going after him. _We_ are going after them. We can’t just let them go. They are _ours_."

 

Tom handed a file pocket out to his son and Alaric took it, opening it carefully. Inside were two Portkey certificates of passage. With trembling hands, Alaric slipped one from its cloth cover and unrolls it. It was for an itinerary to New York, Wizarding Terminal, and it was dated for… _now ?!_

 

With a shout, Alaric launched himself into his Father’s arms. Alaric felt like laughing, except he was crying a little too, "Father, this is a brilliant beyond brilliant idea !" Alaric beamed, for the first time since his Dad and brother left.

 

.

 

Here they were, in front of a beautiful wooden house looked like a place straight out of a fairytale with breathtaking views of the lake and terrace overflowing with flowers or the plush sun beds situated around a small pool, and Tom knew from Alaric’s description, that had to be the Potter Cottage. An older man stepped out of the front door and as Alaric ran towards him, Tom realized with a start that it was James Potter.

 

As Alaric hugged him, the old man looked shocked but then laughed and wrapped his arms around his grandson. When he spotted Tom, he frowned.

 

As Tom approached, Alaric let go and stood next to James, still holding his hand. He looks between his Father and grandfather, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. James stared at Tom cocking his head, "Well, this is totally unexpected. Pray tell, Riddle, what brings you to New York ?"

 

"Your son," Tom said simply, "And my other son as well."

 

Alaric beamed, "We are here to take them home."

 

"Are you ?" James looked amused. He ruffled Alaric’s hair. "And why would that be ?" He didn’t look at Tom, but Tom knew the question wasn’t for Alaric.

 

"Because they are ours." Tom said, as if it was obvious, and he couldn’t think of a better answer. They weretheirs. Both of them, and he didn't intend to walk out of this house without them both in his life.

 

James met Tom’s gaze evenly “Promise me you won’t break my son’s heart this time and treat them well."

 

Tom raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart thudding against his chest,  "Why wouldn't I ?"

 

"Would you ?" James raised an eyebrow at Tom, "Well, no matter how I enjoyed to play the ‘protective daddy’ against you, Riddle, I really need to go shopping in the town right now. You may come in, Aiden’s in the back garden and Harry’s upstairs in his study." James then apparated leaving them both in the house.

 

Tom looked around inside the spacious living room of the house which gave a panoramic view of the lake and that was completely worth swooning over. A beautiful blend of suede, leather, stone, and reclaimed timbers makes the space feel warm and inviting. The sofas and the other wooden furniture are in perfect proportion to the large scaled room. Everything looks clean and tidy, it seemed like Harry took care of the place really well.

 

"Dad, is that you ?" Tom froze as he heard Harry’s voice and his steps on the stairs. "I thought you’re going to the town for shopping. Did you forget something ?"

 

Harry froze when he found Tom instead, “Tom ?”

 

“Hello, Harry.” Tom pressed the advantage of surprise. He knew it wouldn’t last long, "While you are listening and before you run away, let me just say that I have followed you this time because I don’t want to let you go, and I was an idiot not to have come after you nine years ago."

 

Tom took a deep breath when Harry didn’t say anything, "It took me two days after you left to realized something I probably should have known a long time ago," Tom reached for Harry’s hand. "It is absolutely essential to my happiness and to that of our children that I be where you are." He curled his fingers through Harry’s, pulling him closer.

 

"I made a mistake of not coming after you once, my love, I will not do that again. No matter how brave you are." Tom said seriously as he heard the door opened behind them and Tom could see his sons out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Tom..”

 

"I will give up whatever I have to be with you. Our sons need both their fathers, and I need you." Tom knew if he didn’t do this now, he never would. Tom fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small box then got down on one knee in front of Harry. Inside of it was a platinum band that Harry pulled out from his finger and threw in front of Tom’s face nine years ago, “Harry James Potter, my beloved, the other father of my children, will you give me the honor and the joy of being your husband once again ?”

 

Harry felt his knees wobble as tears gathered in his eyes as he tried to maintain some semblance of sense into his head that was now being overridden by his heart.

 

"Oh yes I do..." Harry managed to end his sentence accompanied by a nod before Tom’s lips were upon his and he kissed him back with all the longing he garnered through the years. Tom held him closer and deepened the kiss as Aiden and Alaric watched.

 

"We actually did it !" Aiden said and slid down the corner feeling giddy while Alaric sighed happily and fell back into a chair. Aiden snuck into the hall a few minutes later and motioned for Alaric to follow.

 

Alaric tore his gaze away from his fathers and also snuck into the hall, where his brother was practically jumping for joy and doing a happy dance.

 

"We did it ! We did it !" Alaric exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly with his brother. He didn't actually think it would work.

 

"It's unbelievable." Aiden beamed, pulling his brother in for an excited and congratulatory hug.


	16. I Do

Now, months later, Harry stood in front of a high-ceilinged mirror in a room with Hermione, Luna and James, critically assessing his appearance. He was still nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. Harry smiled at his reflection, adjusting his robes.

"You look beautiful, Harry," Hermione smoothed his robes, which they had bought together, tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear, "like an angel."

Harry couldn't keep the blush from his face and smiled at her, stepping from the stool with James’ help, "You sure about this ?"

"Yes, absolutely," Harry smiled happily, "he's the right one."

"Well, since you won't reconsider..." James smiled impishly, "you have my blessings, I guess there's no perfect son-in-law and as long as he's the perfect husband for you, I'm happy,"

"Thanks, Dad,"

As Harry on James’ arm stepped out into the late autumn day the sky was clouded and a small drizzle dampened his skin without really getting him wet. For Harry it was perfect. Tom stood waiting for him under a clear light blue pavilion with lilies decorating the posts and the rows of chairs on each side of the aisle.

Tom was wearing was watching them approach. Alaric and Aiden stood at his sides, both blonds looking extremely handsome.

Hermione and Luna, both in light blue dresses that matched the canopy, were walking in front of Harry and took the small step up to the podium, standing next to the best men, while James led Harry to stand opposite of Tom, kissed Harry's forehead lightly and then sat down next to Sirius, who had his seat in the first row. Harry smiled at Tom.

"We have today assembled," Tiberius Ogden smiled a bit toothlessly at them, "to celebrate the marriage of these two people, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter. And it fills my old heart with joy to see two people care so much for each other that they were able to overcome their differences and their pasts in favour of a joined and hopefully happy future," there was some polite applause and the wizened wizard continued, "Tom, it is time for your vows."

Tom nodded before he turned to Harry, grasping his hand and tracing the silver band on his ring finger, "Harry, you were always somehow important in my life, but now I realized why that is the case. You bring out the best in me, you made me stronger, Harry, and weaker at the same time. It was foolish of me to let you go nine years ago. But now that you are here, I have no intention to let you go for the second time. You are my world, my everything, you are my strength and my weakness. Sometimes that scares me, but then I just have to look into your eyes and I know that you're worth it, that I love you and that this love is growing stronger. I vow to love and respect you, to cherish every second spent in your presence. I vow to protect and take care of you. I vow to give you everything you could wish for, to put you before everyone else. I will be yours, forever and for always."

Molly Weasley, and Bellatrix Lestrange, were both sniffing and dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs.

"Harry, your vows, please."

The delicate man took a small step closer, tightening the hold on Tom's hand before looking up at him: "When we separated nine years ago, I thought it was the end of my life and I promised myself that I wouldn't break, that I wouldn't let you see me hurt, that I would never be yours. I always thought that promises should be kept under all circumstances, especially those you give to yourself. I didn't, I broke every single one and still I can't say that I regret it. Then we met again.You helped me climb over the walls I had built around myself, you mended me when I was only a pile of shattered pieces, leading me back to where I'm standing now. Today, I do this because I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine ever living without you again. I vow to love you and to do everything I can to make you happy. I vow to respect you and be honest and not to hide anything from you, unless I'm absolutely convinced that it would do you harm. I vow to believe you and to trust you unconditionally. I will always be yours, Tom, unintentionally perhaps, but yours nonetheless, for the rest of my life."

The two witches in the second row were now holding onto each other and several others were also stealthily wiping tears from the corners of their eyes while most of the couples were either holding hands, kissing tenderly or snogging like mad.

"Very well." the old wizard smiled happily, "Tom, do I assume correctly that you want to marry the here present Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I do."

"And Harry, do you also want to marry Mr. Riddle?" Ogden said to Harry, who blushed, "Yes, I really do."

"Ah, great," the Chief Warlock clapped his hands happily, which most of the guests took as a sign to erupt in a second round of applause, "Are there any objections ?" he called happily, but no-one raised their voice, "It's surely better that way, but remember that from now on, no ill word may pass your lips. With the power given to me by the Wizengamot and the Ministry I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss," he jumped back, chuckling merrily, to give the newly-wed couple a bit of space, winking at his own wife of sixty-eight years.

Tom carefully closed the distance, Harry's slender arms coming around his neck, and cupped the beautiful face of his husband, gently kissing the moist lips, receiving entrance to the warm cavern behind. Harry purred contently as his tongue was caressed as if in invitation to a dance.

They kept standing for a while longer as all the guests slowly wandered inside where the meal would take place. Tom tenderly caressed Harry's face before he engaged his once-again-husband in another much more passionate kiss, drawing a small cat-like sound from Harry. Finally he pulled back and, taking Harry by the hand, led him inside.

"Are you happy ?" Tom murmured in Harry's ear as their sons got up to make their speech,

"Yes, Tom," Harry slipped into his lap, "I'm more than happy."

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm crap in making marriage scene or making marriage vow and stuffs, but who cares ?


End file.
